Como una primera vez
by Jell Brown
Summary: Serie de viñetas sin orden cronológico. — Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, para todos. Y ellos no son la excepción, aunque se trate de una pareja no muy convencional.
1. Capítulo I: Perfecto

_Bien, aquí vengo con una serie de viñetas que tal y como dice el summary no-tiene orden cronológico. Espero que disfruten la primera viñeta. (No sé cuántas serán, espero que sean muchas) Sin más, disfruten de la lectura!, más abajito nos leemos. _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer, personajes y/o lugares, pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos, que como es obvio, yo aun no lo he hecho. Aun.  
_

* * *

_Como una primera vez._

_Perfecto; Como lo es hacer amor. _

Se mordió el labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo, jugó con sus dedos como una pequeña niña que se cree perdida. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo y se regañó mentalmente al darse cuenta que alguna parte de su cerebro aun no perdía las esperanzas.

Pero era estúpido creer que algo sí iba a suceder cuando era obvio que _no _pasaría.

Quizá no le molestaba, quizá sí. Ella tampoco lo sabía, y tampoco era que lo encontrara algo tan esencial para su vida marital, sin embargo, no dejaba de preguntarse internamente que sí era así y no ocurriría _ nada _con Goku entonces... Ella jamás podría ser madre.

Soltó nuevamente un suspiro por lo bajo. Esta vez, ese suspiro sí llamó la atención de su reciente esposo.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Milk? —Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se bajaba del auto

La joven mujer se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Qué decirle? _Sí, Goku, ocurre algo, ¿sabes qué? Es que quiero saber si nosotros... Bueno, si nosotros tendremos relaciones, haremos el amor o algo así está noche, después de todo, eso es lo que se hace en una noche de bodas, ¿verdad? _

No. Eso no podría decirle, tal vez Goku siquiera entendía a lo que se refería el termino "hacer el amor". Se limitó tan sólo a sonreírle con dulzura mientras se bajaba del auto a duras penas, ya que el vestido no era muy cómodo estando en un lugar tan reducido.

— ¡Wow!, ¡vaya, mira Milk!, ¿esa será nuestra casa para siempre? —Preguntó el pelinegro mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro la humilde casita que estaba frente de ellos en la montaña Paoz.

— Sí, esa será nuestra casita... —Susurró la morena emocionada al ver el lugar que de seguro formaría una familia... Tal vez, si es que ocurría algo.

Sin embargo ella no quería forzar nada, después de todo ella estaba nerviosa por eso y además, no sabía nada, NADA de lo que uno debía hacer en una situación como... esa. Y bien, si ella no lo sabía, menos lo sabría el siempre inocente e ingenuo de Goku.

— ¡Vamos, Milk! Hay que entrar —Goku también parecía emocionado ante la perspectiva de tener un hogar como ese para vivir _para siempre. _

La muchacha sonrió y asintió mientras corría tras de el moreno para entrar a su nuevo hogar.

Si por fuera se veía bello y acogedor, por dentro era lo mismo pero cien veces más bello. Sonrió con emoción mientras sus ojos negros brillaban.

— ¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó Goku mirándola fijamente, sonriendo también.

Asintió mirando el lugar maravillada.

Ambos caminaron por la casa observando cómo era el lugar, intentando guardar en sus memorias cada esquina de aquel espacio tan acogedor. Milk quedó maravillada observando la cocina, amplia y acogedora, con una pequeña mesita en medio para poder comer. Por la mente de la morena se pasó como un rayo la imagen de Goku, un pequeño niño y ella misma comiendo en aquella mesa, riendo y hablando de la vida. Goku vestido formalmente para luego ir a su trabajo y su pequeño vestido para ir a la escuela, ella...

Oyó un quejido y luego algo siendo rasgado.

Palideció antes siquiera de voltearse para saber qué había pasado...

Goku tenía una expresión de fastidio adornando su juvenil rostro mientras arrancaba parte por parte el vestón blanco de matrimonio.

— ¡Goku!, ¿pero qué haces? —Preguntó horrorizada.

El pelinegro seguía destrozando parte por parte su bello traje de gala.

— Es que esto es muy molesto, Milk. Y no sabía cómo sacármelo —Susurró él mientras seguía rompiéndolo pedazo por pedazo.

La pelinegra se apresuró a acercarse al chico para ayudarle, no podía dejar que él siguiera destruyendo aquel traje, se suponía que debía guardarlo de recuerdo para siempre. Goku bajó sus brazos dejando que su —ahora esposa —le quitase esa ropa tan molesta.

Milk al notar que ella _ inocentemente_ le estaba abriendo la camisa blanca al chico se puso excesivamente roja y nerviosa. Las manos le tiritaron y sentía como comenzaba a sudar frío. Goku notó el cambio tan abrupto que había tenido su esposa, mirándola con escudriño se acercó un tanto más hacía ella, con seriedad...

— ¿Milk? —Preguntó, llamándola. La pelinegra se volvió aun más nerviosa al ver a su marido acercarse a ella, tragó saliva en seco y miró fijo los ojos negros del muchacho.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué te haz vuelto roja?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿estás enferma? —Preguntó extrañado, Milk suspiró intentando tranquilizar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, no quería que él notase el temblor en su voz, porque eso era seguro, su voz saldría temblorosa. Goku suspiró aliviado, y luego la miró sonriente—¡que bueno!, porque quería preguntarte algo importante...

Milk jamás creyó que su corazón pudieran latir aun con más frenesí. Tragó nuevamente saliva, sentía su boca reseca y sus piernas doblarse. ¡Tal vez Goku no era _tan_ inocente como aparentaba!_ Algún amigo de él le debió haber dicho _que era _lo que se hacía en una noche de bodas... Sí, eso debió ser. __  
_

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó con suavidad, dejó la tarea de desabrocharle la camisa para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Él la miro con seriedad, una seriedad que jamás creyó ver en aquel rostro tan infantil...

— Es que... Me da algo de pena decirlo —Siguió él no muy seguro. Milk asintió mientras sentía que las piernas se le doblaban poco a poco. _ ¡Sí!, ¡sí, sí, sí, sí! Goku sí sabía todo eso acerca de la noche de bodas._.. —¿Podrías hacerme algo de comer?, ¡es que muero de hambre!

Estuvo apunto de caer si no fuera porque reaccionó antes de terminar de espalda en el suelo. Goku pestañeó extrañado.

— P-pero si acabamos de comer en la boda —Contestó ella bastante sorprendida, Goku había, literalmente hablando, _arrasado_ con el banquete.

Él soltó una sonrisa bastante nerviosa y puso una de sus manos tras de la nuca.

— Sí sé, pero tengo hambre... —Contestó él. Milk suspiró bajando su cabeza resignada.

No había remedio para Goku. Sin más sonrió, daba igual, ella lo quería así y debía aprender a lidiar con eso...

— Está bien —Sonrió con dulzura, —te prepararé mi mejor platillo pero... —Miró su hermoso vestido blanco —Debo quitarme esto.

Goku sonrió con emoción y se acercó para abrazar con fuerzas a su esposa. Milk se sonrojó y no pudo evitar soltar una risa tonta. El chico se separó de ella y dio unos pasos hacía atrás. Se le veía contento.

— Si quieres te ayudo a quitártelo, se ve algo difícil de sacar —Soltó él con inocencia. Milk siquiera se preocupó en pensar en alguna segunda intención con aquella "ayuda". Después de todo, era más que seguro que Goku lo decía porque en realidad era difícil de sacar y porque quería comer luego.

Ella negó.

— Me iré a cambiar arriba, Goku —Murmuró la pelinegra. El chico asintió y ella comenzó a subir los escalones de su casa.

Entró a la habitación y admiró la belleza del lugar. Dio un gritito ahogado, contenta por aquel pequeño espacio tan maravilloso en el cual... Dormiría con su esposo. Porque él sabía que dormirían juntos, ¿verdad?

Se oyeron pasos subir las escaleras rápidamente. Milk se volteó extrañada.

— ¡Milk!, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Goku llegando a su lado. La pelinegra frunció el ceño.

— Nada... ¿Por qué preguntas? —Lo miró extrañada.

Él observó la habitación. Aun estaba sin su camisa, ya que, tenían aun toda la ropa y maletas en las capsulas que habían en el auto. Ladeó un tanto su cabeza y preguntó, extrañado.

— Pero Milk... Aquí hay sólo una cama, ¿dónde dormirás tú? —Preguntó el chico de cabellos revueltos. Milk aguantó las ganas de rodar los ojos. A veces Goku podía ser desesperante.

— Pues aquí —Se limitó a decir.

Él la miró, pestañeó un par de veces y luego hizo un puchero.

— Y entonces... ¿Yo dónde? —Preguntó, luego observó la puerta y estuvo a punto de salir a revisar la segunda planta en busca de otra habitación para poder dormir.

Ella bufó.

— Pues aquí conmigo, Goku —Respondió a lo lógico.

Él la miró extrañado y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No dormiremos muy apretados, Milk? —Cuestionó acercándose a la cama, dio dos suaves toques con su palma al colchón y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama. Sonrió contento al dar un suave revote y quedar acostado mirando el techo del cuarto. —Es muy cómodo, Milk.

La pelinegra sonrió y se volteó para entrar al baño.

— Me quitaré el vestido y luego te haré algo de comer, ¿bien? —Goku sonrió y asintió.

La pelinegra entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Pensó seriamente en poner el pestillo a la puerta pero luego sonrió sintiéndose ridícula ante eso, Goku no entraría al baño y si lo hiciera, ¿qué más daba? Total, estaban casados y... Bueno, era normal.

Fueron diez los intentos fallidos al querer bajarse el diminuto cierre que tenía en la espalda, suspiró frustrada. Decidió soltarse el cabello de aquel moño que se había echo para el matrimonio y salió del cuarto de baño bastante sonrojada. Al parecer Goku sí debía ayudarla con eso.

Miró sorprendida al chico quien aun seguía sin camisa tirado encima de la cama, con los brazos estirados y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se había dormido y parecía bastante... Contento.

Se acercó con cuidado y lo removió con suavidad.

— Goku —Susurró ella mientras lo movía. —¡Goku! —Gritó al no ver reacción en el pelinegro. Él comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco y la miró fijo. Sonrió.

— ¿Ya está mi comida? —Preguntó. Milk frunció el ceño y negó, intentando controlar su ánimo.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? —Le preguntó antes de que él le preguntase algo más haciendo que ella se sintiera aun más peor.

Él asintió y se incorporó en la cama. Milk tomó su cabello y lo alzó para que Goku pudiera ver el cierre. Se estremeció ligeramente al sentir las manos frías del muchacho sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda. Goku tomó el cierre entre sus manos, de pronto se sintió algo nervioso sin saber siquiera por qué. Recordó cuando Milk con sus labios tocó su mejilla en frente de todos en el torneo de las artes marciales, y luego, en su boda cuando él le dijo un simple "acepto" y ella rodeó su cuello con sus frágiles manos y unió sus labios con los de ella... _El beso._ Así era como lo llamaron los invitados entre risas tontas y aplausos. _  
_

Tragó saliva sintiendo algo extraño dentro de su estómago. Un sentimiento bastante molesto pero que por algún lado, ilógicamente le recordaba a aquella sensación cuando sabía que lucharía contra alguien muy fuerte.

Bufó exasperado al darse cuenta que no podía bajar el cierre. Frunció el cejo e incrementó un tanto la presión.

— ¿Goku? —Preguntó la chica mirando por sobre su hombro al muchacho. Su esposo tenía una expresión de bastante concentrada mientras intentaba bajar el zipper. —Goku, ¿qué...

No pudo terminar la frase. ¡Crack! Algo se rompió, se oyó algo siendo rasgado y luego palideció.

— G-Goku...

— ¡Al fin! —Susurró el moreno y ella se volteó afirmando rápidamente la parte de arriba del vestido para que este no cayera al suelo gracias a la gravedad. Goku tenía el cierre en la mano y sonreía contento ante aquello.

Enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

_Lo que me faltaba..._

Explotó.

— ¡Arruinaste mi vestido de novia! —Chilló, enrojecida, enfurecida, con él, con ella y con todos. —¡Ese es el vestido de mi madre, Goku! —Su nariz le causo comezón y sus ojos se humedecieron, escociéndole.

— Y-Yo, Milk... Lo siento es que... No podía... bajarlo y... —Estaba nervioso y no sabía qué decir para no hacerla llorar.

— ¡Cállate!, ¡lo haz arruinado todo! ¡Y recién hemos empezado! ¡En un día, Goku, un día! —Sollozó y se llevó una de sus manos a su boca. Se volteó. —¡Vete!, ¡no te quiero cerca de aquí!, ¡vete!

Goku bajó su mirada y salió cabizbajo de la pieza. Milk se echó a la cama y en posición fetal se acostó para ponerse a llorar a lágrima viva. ¡Maldición! El matrimonio no era como ella lo imaginaba. O quizá, no alado de Goku. Porque de seguro que con otro ella estaría... Sollozó. Era horrible, ¡siquiera se podía imaginar junto a otro hombre que _no_ fuese su Goku!

Sollozó nuevamente.

Lo peor era que ella misma lo había echado, corrido de su lado y quizá y lo más probable era que él se haya ido de la casa. Sin volver a verlo nunca jamás.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse para ir a buscarlo cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad. Se encogió en la cama sin siquiera saber por qué.

— ¿Milk?, ¿estás despierta? —Ella no contestó, sin embargo asintió con lentitud mientras otro sollozo escapaba de sus labios. Goku se acercó con vacilación, se rascó la sien mientras pensaba seriamente en alguna palabra para que a la chica se le pasase el enojo. —Yo... Lo siento, de verás, mi intención nunca fue hacerte llorar, yo sólo quería ayudarte...

La chica se giró en la cama y miró fijamente a su marido, Goku —como si con la mirada ella lo hubiese llamado —comenzó a acercarse a la cama hasta quedar frente de ella. Milk se incorporó.

— ¿Sabes? —Soltó de pronto la muchacha, **—**siempre soñé con esto.

Él la miró extrañado.

— ¿Con qué, Milk? —Preguntó, ella sonrió con tristeza.

— Con el día de hoy. Con el día en que yo me casara por fin contigo y que pasase a ser la señora Son. Soñé siempre con que esta noche sería especial, mágica... Pero no es así, ¡es un desastre!, ¡soy un desastre! —Hipó y se volvió a echar en la cama.

— No... —Susurró Goku bastante confundido por la actitud de su esposa, —no eres un desastre, yo fui el que rompió el vestido. En verdad lo siento, Milk. No fue mi...

— ¡Lo sé!, ¡lo sé! Pero... No me refiero a eso, Goku. Mira... ¿Sabes lo que se hace en las noches de boda? —Preguntó no muy segura de lo que decía, pero... Había que arriesgarse, si no lo hacía, quizá, seguirían así para siempre...

El muchacho ladeó sus labios...

— ¿Noche de boda? —Preguntó y miró fijo los orbes negros de la chica, —supongo que dormir, ¿no?

Ella hizo un leve puchero y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

— ¡No!, se supone que tú y yo... que tú y yo... Eh... ¡No lo sé! —Se sonrojó violentamente, se estaba comportando como toda una infante siendo que ahora ya era una mujer casada y debía comportarse como tal. Sollozó otra vez y Goku comenzó a alterarse ante aquello.

¿Qué había que hacer para que Milk dejase de llorar de una vez por todas?

— ¡Ya sé! —soltó de pronto sintiéndose iluminado por algo, —podemos ir donde Uranai Baba y preguntarle. —Se sintió orgulloso de si mismo al encontrar esa solución ante lo que era una "noche de boda"

Milk rió suavemente, extrañamente, le parecía divertido aquello. ¡Qué extraño era ser mujer!

— No sería buena idea eso, Goku —Susurró ella mientras volvía a incorporarse. Goku se puso de cuclillas para quedar casi a la altura de su esposa.

— Entonces... —Preguntó él mirándola con seriedad. Él planeaba mover cielo, mar y tierra buscando a alguien que pudiera decir que se hacía exactamente en una "noche de bodas" y así hacer que Milk dejara de llorar.

Milk se sonrojó de pronto violentamente y frunció el ceño sospesando algo. ¿Qué pasaba si ella...?

— Goku... —Le llamó, —¿qué sientes cuando me ves?

El moreno la miró contrariado.

Observó a Milk fijamente y tragó saliva nervioso. ¿Qué contestarle? Ni siquiera él sabía a lo que se refería.

— ¿Qué siento? —Preguntó pestañeando extrañado, Milk asintió.

— Sí. Mira por ejemplo cuando yo te veo siento que el corazón me brinca muy rápido en el pecho, mis manos me sudan y lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti... ¿Entiendes? —Goku asintió y miró fijamente a la muchacha.

¿Qué sentía? Pues... En ese instante sabía que sentía hambre pero... Dejándolo de lado, ¿qué era lo que sentía? Recordó cuando ella lo abrazaba y él no podía evitar sonreír, a veces era molesto porque sentía algo extraño en el estómago. Definitivamente su corazón no brincaba muy rápido, pero sí le sudaban las manos...

— Siento que siempre que me tocas me haces sonrojar y sonreír, es... algo extraño y molesto a la vez —Milk bajó su mirada con decepción marcando cada una de sus facciones, sin embargo, Goku ni lo notó, —me haces sentir como la comida, es extraño, porque tú no eres comida —Acotó rápidamente, Milk enrojeció nuevamente —Sí me sudan las manos pero no me late el corazón tan rápido. Es como que... Sintiera la necesidad de hacerte feliz.

Milk sonrió ante lo último y sin siquiera poder evitarlo lo abrazó con fuerzas por el cuello. Goku sonrió, quizá ya sabían lo que era "noche de boda" y Milk se sentía feliz por eso.

Ella se separó luego y se sonrojó violentamente al notar que su vestido había resbalado y había descubierto sus pechos junto con sus sujetadores. Se separó de Goku e intentó afirmar con torpeza su vestido para taparse. Goku la miró extrañado y pestañeó variadas veces. Luego al ver que ella se cubría supo que en realidad no debía mirar aquel lugar. Elevó su vista hacía los ojos negros de su esposa y sonrió.

— Entonces, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —Cuestionó, Milk sonrió. En realidad no del todo, faltaba algo.

— Goku... —Le llamó, él la miró con aun más intensidad, —¿qué harías si yo te besara? —Preguntó con lentitud.

Él la miró extrañado y ladeó su rostro un tanto, como si con aquel angulo pudiera entender mejor lo que le había preguntado Milk.

— ¿Besara? —Preguntó. Milk suspiro, llenándose de paciencia nuevamente. Era como si estuviese hablando con un niño en cuerpo de adulto. Extraño, pero... Lindo.

Asintió.

— Sí, como en la boda pero... Diferente, más... Intimo.

— ¡Ah! es eso... Besaba, como "el beso" —Sonrió orgulloso por su descubrimiento y luego se puso un tanto más serio. —Si eso te hará sentir mejor, entonces dejaría que me besaras como en la boda.

Ella cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro. Al menos, tenía su consentimiento. No era como si ella abusase de él.

La chica abrió sus ojos y miró fijo a su esposo, aun afirmando el vestido se acercó a él quedando a centímetros de su rostro, soltó un suspiro nuevamente y Goku sintió algo extraño dentro de él, nuevamente aquella sensación parecida a la satisfacción que sentía luego de llenarse el estómago, sin embargo, él aun no comía nada. El aliento de Milk impregnó en sus fosas nasales y él se deleitó con aquel aroma silvestre que le parecía tan dulce.

— Cierra los ojos —Susurró Milk mirándolo directamente, él asintió y así lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos.

De pronto sintió nuevamente los labios de la pelinegra sobre los suyos, como en la boda, pero diferente... Quiso abrir los ojos, sin embargo, una parte de él le dijo que lo mejor era mantenerlos cerrados. Se sentía... Extraño, extraño de una manera que daba para el "bien". Ella se despegó de él y Goku frunció el cejo sin poder evitarlo. El contacto terminó sin embargo ambos estaban aun con los ojos cerrados, él con el cejo fruncido y ella agitada por los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Goku sintió como la sangre rápidamente viajaba por sus venas y una buena cantidad de esta se implantaban en sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolo tal y como le pasaba a Milk algunas veces.

Nadie dijo nada en ningún instante. Se podía oír algunos grillos cantar fuera de su casa y si se agudizaba aun más el oído se podía escuchar las palpitaciones desenfrenadas del corazón de Milk. Goku al fin abrió sus ojos y la miró fijo.

Krillin tenía razón. Era muy bonita.

_Especial._

Aquella palabra no supo siquiera de dónde fue que la sacó, pero así era como lo sentía. Sentía que aquella palabra calzaba perfectamente en Milk. Especial.

— Oye —Le llamó el chico, Milk al fin abrió los ojos mirándolo fijamente, _así se veía aun más bonita,_ pensó. —¿Podríamos hacerlo de nuevo? —Preguntó sintiéndose nervioso. ¿Y si ella le decía que no?

Sin embargo ella sonrió enormemente y por un impulso se lanzó a los brazos de Goku, rodeándolo con sus finos brazos por el cuello y uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los de él.

Goku ahora sí que lo sintió aun más diferente. Ella había ladeado un tanto su rostro y abierto la boca. Tuvo un escalofrío y el impulso de alejarla de él cuando ella pasó con suavidad su lengua por su labio inferior, pero otra _necesidad_ aun más grande le hizo acercarla más a su cuerpo utilizando sus brazos y para luego abrir su propia boca para profundizar el beso.

Él no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué lo hacía. Quizá eran impulsos, una cadena de impulsos que le hacían hacer cosas que eran desconocidas para él. Tal vez eran instintos, como cuando él luchaba. Parecido, pero muy diferente a la vez.

La respiración se le aceleró y tuvo un extraño arrebato que ni él mismo supo de dónde salió. Fue empujando a la chica poco a poco hacía atrás, hasta dejarla completamente acostada en la cama. Sin separar sus labios, _sin_ acortar siquiera un centímetro de distancia entre sus cuerpos. Ella acarició su cabello y pasó uno de sus dedos por la parte de su cuello, quizá lo hizo con querer o quizá no, sólo supo que aquello le agradó _bastante. _Se separaron, él encima de ella, ella bajo de él, ambos mirándose fijamente.

— ¿E-esto es "noche de boda", Milk? —Preguntó Goku aun con la respiración agitada, sin salirse de encima de ella.

Ella tenía los labios levemente hinchados y sonrojados al igual que sus mejillas. Sonrió con suavidad y acarició la mejilla del guerrero.

— Aun falta —Dio como toda respuesta para volver a besarle.

Esta vez con más experiencias, como si ya conocieran la boca del otro desde siglos. Desde siempre. Sus labios se movían con un poco más de coordinación, sus lenguas se acariciaban con menos torpeza y sus manos sabían exactamente dónde debían ir a parar para hacer el beso aun mejor.

Goku sintió como la pelinegra bajaba poco a poco una de sus manos por su espalda desnuda. Sintió un escalofrío pero no quiso despegarse de los dulces labios de su esposa. El pelinegro sin saber siquiera el por qué lo hacía, comenzó a subir sus manos por el costado del cuerpo de Milk. Cuando los senos —tan solo tapados por el brazier —hicieron contacto con su pecho desnudo sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo toda la espina dorsal hasta la punta de sus pies. _Algo_ allá "abajo" comenzó a sentirse apretado, comenzó a hacerle un cosquilleo bastante extraño. Se separó de ella nuevamente, pero Milk no se alejó de él, con suavidad pegó sus labios en el cuello fuerte del muchacho, besándolo con infinita ternura y amor.

— M-Milk —Goku tragó saliva —Me siento extraño... —Y era cierto, se sentía bastante acalorado y de pronto tenía ganas de romper más del vestido de la chica para dejarla desnuda. Extraño. Bastante extraño.

— Goku —Susurró la chica aun en su cuello, el aliento de Milk chocó contra su cuello y eso le causo aun más escalofríos —Sólo... Déjate llevar.

Él asintió sin entenderlo. Perdido mientras ella repartía variados besos en su cuello, mejilla y barbilla.

— P-Pero Milk... Quiero... —Susurró soltando un suspiro aun en contra de su voluntad cuando la chica volvió a acariciar su espalda mientras le besaba justo debajo de su oreja.

— Dime... ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? —Preguntó ella alejándose de él de pronto. Estaba decidido, ella haría lo que Goku dijera, si él quería parar... Pues, se detenían, ella no lo iba a forzar. No. Las cosas siempre debían fluir por si solas y ella estaba bastante agotada como para darle lucha al destino.

— Yo... —Murmuró mirándola fijamente, ella paró sus caricias y lo miró fijamente, —quiero quitarme el pantalón y que tú te quites el vestido... —Ya. Estaba. Lo soltó. Sólo esperaba que ella no lo golpease o lo tratara de pervertido como le decía siempre Bulma al viejo Roshi.

Cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe, un chillido, que lo eche nuevamente de la habitación. Sin embargo, ella le había dicho que tan sólo se dejase llevar y... Bueno eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Oyó una risa bastante extraña. Diferente a la que le había oído soltar antes. Abrió sus ojos extrañado, ella estaba sonrojada y lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Ladeó sus labios, ¿y ahora por qué reía?

— Está bien —Soltó unos segundos después, cuando dejó de reír. Goku abrió sus ojos extrañado.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Preguntó con cautela. Ella asintió. Él la miró algo vacilante y ella rodó los ojos.

Era Goku, ella _era _la que debía actuar. Así lo hizo.

Con toda la determinación que sentía en aquel momento bajó su mano que antes había estado acariciándole la espalda hacía el estómago, él pareció tensarse y aun más cuando ella bajó su mano con lentitud hasta el broche del pantalón blanco para quitárselo. Goku soltó nuevamente un suspiro por lo bajo. Milk sonrió ante eso. _¡Le estaba gustando! __  
_

Cuando pudo al fin desabrochar el pantalón con las manos temblorosas y con las mejillas más encendidas que nunca, él la volvió a besar. Él...

Era extraño, diferente, distinto, especial... Como ella.

No era una mala sensación. Era una sensación diferente pero no mala. Lo malo era sentirse algo... Hinchado "allá abajo". Cuando Milk sin querer rosó con su mano el miembro del pelinegro este se tensó aun más y sin siquiera preverlo tomó de la cintura de la muchacha y la acercó aun más a su cuerpo, como si no quisiese dejar de estrujarla contra él, como si el simple hecho de que si la sentía un tanto más lejos terminaría por volverse loco.

Más experiencia. Con cada beso que se daban se reconocían aun más. Goku al fin se pudo deshacer de aquella prenda tan estorbosa —en aquel momento —como lo era el pantalón.

La erección de Goku era notable, no pasó desapercibida por ella quien se sonrojó aun más cuando él acarició nuevamente su cintura. Suspiró entre el beso y su esposo la estrujó nuevamente contra él. No supo en qué momento fue cuando ella tomó la mano de él y lo guío hasta el inicio del vestido para que él mismo siguiera bajándolo. Él se separó de ella nervioso, sentándose a horcadas encima de su mujer, y siguió el caminó hasta quitárselo con suavidad. Controlándose con fuerzas. No quería romper el vestido más de lo que ya lo había estropeado. Aunque eso fuera lo que quería, sentía las ganas de romper el vestido y... _¿Qué más hacer?_ Se volvió nervioso nuevamente y la miró casi desnuda. Con aquel sujetador blanco con encajes. Ella también se volvió nerviosa pero no quiso taparse. Él la miró, su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos, su plano vientre... Volvió a subir sus ojos, sonrojado. Ella rió y se incorporó un poco para pasar ambas manos por su espalda y quitárselo con toda la valentía que logró reunir. Dejó al descubierto aquella zona tan sensible para una mujer. Goku, infantilmente miró asombrado aquello. Sabía que las mujeres tenían aquella zona diferente a los de los hombres, pero no se sorprendía por eso, se sorprendía porque sentía ganas de tocarlo, incluso de apretarlo con su mano. Pero no quería hacerle daño. Su erección palpitó aun atrapada dentro de sus bóxer.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Si quiera quiso preguntar, era demasiada la curiosidad como para hacerlo y recibir una negativa por parte de ella. Con lentitud, como si así le pidiese permiso, acercó sus dedos estirados hacía uno de los pechos de ella. Milk tuvo el impulso de taparse con las manos, pero ya había llegado muy lejos como para echarse hacía atrás ahora, después de todo, ella lo quería.

Con la yema de su dedo indice tocó con suavidad un pecho. Sonrió algo fascinado para luego colocar su mano por completo encima de aquella extremidad. Milk soltó un suspiro y echó su cabeza hacía un lado. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que aquella sensación tan placentera la invadiera. Se sorprendió cuando la otra mano de Goku fue a parar en su cintura y la acercó hacía él, haciendo que el miembro de él se rozara con su estómago. Soltó un gemido ahogado. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando sintió nuevamente los labios de Goku sobre los suyos propios.

Ella le revolvió el pelo mientras él acariciaba su pecho. Sintió una extraña sensación de querer rasgar la pequeña prenda que le quedaba a ella y colocarse encima, aplastarla, estrujarla, sentir su aroma, su aliento, no separar sus labios... Soltó un gemido ronco, aquello también fue extraño pero le gustó. Mucho. Demasiado. Más de lo que creyó que le gustaría. Milk bajó sus manos hacía los bóxer y los bajó de apoco. Su corazón sí palpitó está vez con fuerzas contra su pecho.

Se sorprendió él mismo ante ese hecho, ¿qué es lo qué pasaría ahora? Ella quitó sus manos del cuerpo de él y se las llevó hacía su propio cuerpo y comenzó a bajarse las bragas... Él bajó su vista curioso, observó aquella parte de su anatomía bastante hinchada y _grande, _luego vio la anatomía de ella, no tenía lo mismo, pero él ya lo sabía... Subió su vista nuevamente hacía ella, Milk sonrió.

— Déjate llevar... —Susurró nuevamente, él asintió y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Cuando las piernas de su esposa se enroscaron en sus caderas supo lo que debía hacer. En realidad, no lo supo, tan sólo, como lo dijo ella. Se dejó llevar.

Bajó sus manos de los senos de ella y los llevó hasta las cadera de la chica y de ese lugar la acercó a él. Soltó un suspiro bastante extraño cuando su intimidad tocó la de ella. Ella acarició su pecho y él la besó nuevamente, se recargaron en la cama y nuevamente rosó su sexo con el de ella. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Algo envolvió su miembro haciéndole abrir los ojos. Ella dio un gritito ahogado. Él suspiró y se separó un poco de ella.

— ¿T-Te... Duele? —Esperaba que dijera que no, porque él no quería detenerse, siquiera sabía si podría detenerse. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y negó con suavidad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Sólo quédate así, Goku... N-No te muevas —Pidió, él asintió, aunque sentía muchas ganas de moverse, de pegarla aun más a su cuerpo, de adentrarse en aquel lugar aun más.

Se agachó nuevamente y besó sus labios, quizá así ya no le dolería. Ella sonrió entre medio del beso, él volvió a besarle con suavidad. Sentía que temblaba, que no podía soportar _algo_ y que comenzaría a moverse con frenesí.

— Lento... —Susurró su esposa y él asintió.

Lento, fueron movimientos bastante lentos. La miraba fijamente mientras sentía las ganas de agarrarse de algo y romperlo, sintió unas ganas tremenda de morderle el cuello... Se agazapó hacía el hombro de su esposa y la mordió con fuerzas, sacándole sangre. Milk gimió mientras ella misma comenzaba a moverse.

Uno, dos, tres. Era un vaivén perfecto, como si sus cuerpos siempre hubieran pertenecido al otro. Goku pensó en algún rompecabezas. Él una pieza y Milk la otra, ambas que calzaban perfectamente. Llevó su mano hacía el pequeño mueble que había a un lado y apretó, con un "crack" este se rompió, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Milk abrió su boca y Goku lo vio como alguna clase de petición, unió sus labios nuevamente.

Ocho, nueve y diez. Cada vez más rápido. El silencio se rompió y la habitación se lleno de una dulce música. Milk bajó sus manos por la espalda bien formada del muchacho. Goku tuvo un estremecimiento y luego ocurrió algo extraño. Sintió como su miembro era apretado con suavidad. Como si alguna clase de pared se hubiera contraído.

Trece, catorce y quince. Ella se abrazó a él y apretó sus labios en el cuello de su esposo para no gritar demasiado fuerte. Él nuevamente se movió y entonces algo pasó.

Habían acabado.

Se había terminado.

Aquello tan extraño y... _Bueno. _Había finalizado. Se dejó caer encima de ella, con la respiración agitada, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho, sintiendo aun aquella parte de su anatomía siendo aprisionado en algo, en ella. Soltó un suspiro y giró su cuerpo para quedar recostado a un lado de Milk. Ella miraba el techo sin mirar, perdida en sus cavilaciones. Sonrojada y con la respiración entre cortada.

— Eso... ¿Q-Qué fue eso? —Preguntó él confundido, mirándole el perfil. Ella giró su rostro también.

— Se llama hacer el amor —Respondió.

— ¿Hacer... amor? —Preguntó extrañado, ella asintió, él sonrió y asintió también, llevó sus ojos hacía el techo de la habitación —Me gustó. Fue... Genial.

Milk sonrió facinada ante aquella palabra. Sí, había sido genial. Único. Se acercó hacía el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo y pasó sus delgados brazos por la cintura de este, él con una mano rodeó su hombro, contento.

— ¿Y sólo se hace en la noche de boda? —Preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio. No sabía si era así, pero esperaba que no lo fuese, le había agradado realmente. Fascinado. Milk rió divertida, extasiada con su propia felicidad.

— Se hace cuando hay amor —Respondió, —por eso se dice "hacer el amor".

Goku asintió conforme con la respuesta, pues sabía que si se hacía cuando hay amor, él tendría de lo mismo siempre. Aquella idea sí que le agradaba. Bastante.

* * *

_Tenía planeada esta idea hace un tiempo atrás, tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta pareja luego de ver un hermoso video con la canción "Mi corazón encantado". Gracias a ese video se me ocurrió esto y es así como realmente me imaginé como habrá sido su primera vez. _

_Bien, otra cosa, Lemon, lemon es, pero no es un lemon fuerte y muy explicito, la verdad es que soy algo "vergonzosa" a la hora de escribir escenas más subidas de tonos y siempre que las hago me salen demasiado tierna y carente de calentura. _

_Debo admitir también que me ha costado horrores escribirlo, por el simple hecho de que la personalidad de Goku es muy difícil de escribir, si que me lo tomé como un reto hacía mí misma, y bueno, creo que lo he cumplido, aunque no sé si haya alcanzado sus expectativas ante la idea._

_Agregando, como ya lo he dicho anteriormente, este no será un long-fic, si no diversas viñetas sin orden cronológico sobre esta pareja, es por el simple hecho de que mi cabeza aun no me da una idea que me haga decir "sí, debo escribir una historia así con la pareja" _

_Principalmente escribiré sobre aquellos años en los cuales poco se sabe de lo que vivieron Goku y Milk como matrimonio, me llama la atención aquellos años en los cuales ellos debieron ser felices comiendo perdices. _

_Espero sus comentarios con críticas (constructivas C;), también recibo algunos consejos o peticiones para alguna viñeta, es decir, si ustedes quieren (sólo si quieren) podrían darme algún tema en general sobre algun tema que quieran leer sobre esta pareja (como por ejemplo la primera vez que se sintieron los celos). Estoy preparada para recibir cualquier tipo de comentarios :D._

_¡Muchas gracias de antemano por leer!_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado leerlo tanto como lo fue para mí escribirlo. _

_Saludos! _

_Jell. :A _


	2. Capítulo II: Amargura

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer, personajes y/o lugares, pertenecen al maestro Akira Toriyama y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos, que como es obvio, yo aun no lo he hecho. Aun._

* * *

_"Como una primera vez."  
_

_Amargura: Como cuando se discute y se termina mal._

Le echó una rápida ojeada a la puerta y luego volvió su mirada hacía el frente, específicamente hacía la nada, porque miraba sin ver, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta que lo que miraba era la limpia alfombra.

Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo mientras apretaba la tasa de té que tenía entre sus manos. Sentía un pesar bastante grande en su pecho, era como un vacío extraño, como cuando uno sabe que algo ocurrirá pero no sabe qué exactamente es lo que pasará. Ladeó sus labios y volvió a mirar hacía la puerta. Nada.

Bien. Era primera vez que Goku salía solo desde que se habían casado, ella misma le había dado el permiso para que él fuese a entrenar pero... ¡Si que se había pasado! Era bien entrada la noche y él aun no llegaba...

¿Y si Goku se había ido para siempre? Él prometió casarse con ella, más nunca prometió quedarse.

Le escocieron los ojos y le picó la nariz. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero se aguantó. No debía llorar, no debía hacerlo, no... No.

La primera lágrima, la más caprichosa resbaló por su mejilla con suma lentitud, humedeciendo la piel blanca de la joven para luego caer por su mentón y perderse en el vacío. Con la manga de su camiseta se limpió la segunda lágrima que había caído, era inútil, ¿para qué luchar contra algo más fuerte que ella? Entonces dejó que las lágrimas siguiesen brotando de sus ojos tan negros como el azabache. El primer sollozo salió de sus labios y ya no se pudo controlar. Se largó a llorar con amargura. ¡Goku la había dejado! Todo había sido una trampa por él, él le había pedido permiso para poder salir y así poder al fin escaparse, irse y no volver más.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que esto podía ocurrir?, era obvio, Goku pronto se aburriría de ella y la dejaría, eso era común en muchos matrimonios.

Se divorciaban.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral. ¿Goku vendría con algún papel como divorcio? Lo dudaba, lo más seguro era que Goku ni siquiera supiera qué es un divorcio.

Otro sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Decidió que lo mejor era levantarse de la silla, dejar la taza en el fregadero, subir las escaleras, ponerse el pijama y luego acostarse para dormir y pensar mañana en lo que haría.

A esas alturas, ya ni siquiera podía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Tenía miedo, ¿qué más?, sentimientos variados y encontrados... ¿Y si... a Goku le pasó algo? Sonrió con ironía en la oscuridad de la habitación. Tonta no era, a Goku _nada_ podía pasarle.

Subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies, se cambió la ropa con lentitud extrema y luego se acurrucó entre las mantas. Cerró los ojos más no consiguió dormir. Como si su mente quisiese burlarse de ella, comenzó a recordar bellos momentos de su matrimonio... Su dos primeros meses, sus variados besos, las sonrisas que él le regalaba, su mirada... Gimió por debajo de las mantas. Le dolía tremendamente el pecho, era como si alguien estuviese haciendo una fuerte presión junto en el lado izquierdo... ¡Kami-sama como dolía!

Un ruido la sobresaltó, la puerta chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, se encogió aun más entre las sábanas. Su corazón en su pecho brincó y eso fue una señal para saber que quien entraría por esa puerta no era nada más, ni nada menos que Goku. Son Goku.

El mismo idiota que la había dejado con el alma en un hilo por casi toda la jodida noche.

Frunció su ceño mientras limpiaba una de sus lágrimas. Pensó seriamente en levantarse y encararlo, pero ya era muy tarde y ahora su cuerpo le pasaba la cuenta de las horas en vela y demás cosas. Lo mejor, sin duda, sería hacerse la dormida y mañana hablar sobre el tema.

Sintió la puerta de su habitación al ser empujada, apretó aun más sus ojos, nerviosa, sin saber siquiera el porqué de ese nerviosismo repentino. Suspiro por lo bajo mientras sentía los pasos de Goku acercarse. Apretó sus ojos mientras sentía aquel lado de la cama hundirse. Lo oyó suspirar con suavidad y luego acercarse hacía ella para estrujarla. Ladeó los labios extrañada...

Entonces Goku no se había ido... Eso sin duda le aliviaba un poco... Sólo un poco.

Seguía molesta y que él la abrazase no significaba nada, no reparaba ni mejoraba su estado anímico. Se giró molesta, dándole la espalda para que él notara su ofuscación. Pero parecía que Goku ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ella no dormía en realidad, la estrujó aun cuando ella le daba la espalda y recostó su cabeza en la nuca de Milk.

Ella bufó y cerró sus ojos nuevamente. Goku no se salvaría de la charla, por muy reconfortante que sea su abrazo.

(*)

Revolvió el batido con parsimonia mientras intentaba mantener sus ojos bien abiertos.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, su cabeza no se lo había permitido. Había pensado en mil y una hipótesis del por qué Goku había llegado tan tarde... También pensaba a menudo, ¿será todo su matrimonio así?, Goku desaparecería quizá por días y ella...

Suspiró pesadamente dejando de revolver.

— ¿Pasa algo, Milk? —Aquella voz a su espalda le hizo pegar un brinco, ella ni siquiera había notado que Goku ya se había levantado y estaba detrás de ella.

Se giró, él la miraba sonriente.

_Bien... Más encima tenía cara para mirarme y aun más con una sonrisa..._

— ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo conmigo, Goku? —Preguntó la pelinegra volviendo a voltearse para seguir con su batido de huevos.

Él soltó un suspiro y corrió la silla para sentarse a la mesa.

— ¿Está ya listo el desayuno, Milk? ¡Tengo tanta hambre! —El pelinegro se estiró en todo su esplendor mientras ignoraba el ceño fruncido de su esposa.

— Pues deberás esperar —Gruñó la chica mientras batía los huevos con más y más energía.

Goku frunció el ceño.

— ¿Será mucho?, es que enserio muero de hambre —Se quejó Goku mientras ladeaba sus labios y sobaba su estómago en círculos.

Milk apretó con fuerzas el mango de la vara con la cual estaba —anteriormente —batiendo los huevos. Se giró sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Claro, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes? ¡Goku volvía porque no había nadie para darle qué comer!, ¿cómo llegó a ser tan tonta e ilusa?, ¿cómo fue capaz de llegar a creer que él volvía sólo por estar junto a ella?... ¡Pero qué estúpida era!

— ¿Milk?, ¿te pasa algo? —Preguntó Goku al notar lo tensa que se había vuelto Milk, sus hombros temblaban levemente y tenía la cabeza gacha, casi escondida entre los hombros.

De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, Goku oyó un sollozo por parte de su mujer.

— ¿M-Milk? —Preguntó bastante extrañado, su esposa se giró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Goku se levantó algo tambaleante para acercarse hacía ella. Ante lo hecho Milk se corrió hacía atrás un paso, Goku ante lo hecho se detuvó y frunció ligeramente el ceño. —P-pero... ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó confundido nuevamente.

— ¡No sé porqué estás aquí! —Gritó sonrojada por algún motivo, las lágrimas caían con más fuerzas por sus mejillas. —¡Deberías irte y desaparecer como ayer!, ¡consigue tú propia comida porque yo no estoy aquí para sólo alimentarte! —Furiosa se quitó el delantal y lo aventó al suelo.

— Pero, M-Milk... ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó él, frunció el ceño y ladeó sus labios confundido.

Ella sollozó y lo miró fijamente. Le dolía tanto tener ese pensamiento en su cabeza, _Goku la quería sólo para alimentarlo__. _¿Cómo no lo notó antes? Cerró sus ojos y se giró para que él no la viese actuando de manera tan patética.

Goku estaba nervioso, bastante. Odiaba cuando las personas lloraban y más cuando esa persona era Milk, era pésimo consolando y no sabía que hacer, los nervios le estaban ganando a el mínimo de razón que tenía.

Milk sollozó nuevamente y él se acercó para abrazarla, ¿así sería como se le pasara el llanto? Siempre cuando él la abrazaba ella se ponía feliz sin razón aparente, era obvio que sería lo mismo si él la abrazaba ahora, ella sonreiría y le haría su comida. Sonrió, era una grandiosa idea.

Caminó hacía ella con lentitud, tocó con suavidad su espalda y ella se volteó. Para su sorpresa puso sus manos en su pecho pero lejos de abrazarlo lo empujó.

— ¡No, no, vete, vete! —Sollozó la pelinegra, —vete de aquí Son Goku, anda a entrenar, haz lo que se te de en gana pero no me molestes a mí —Soltó eso de corrido y luego hipó.

Goku frunció aun más el cejo.

— ¿Por qué chillas tanto? —Preguntó algo cabreado, él tenía hambre y no había hecho nada malo como para que ella lo echase de su casa.

— ¿Qué?, ¡pues porque ayer desapareciste todo el día y llegaste a las tantas de la noche!, ¡eres un inconsciente, Goku! —Gritó ella aun más alto, Goku se encogió en su puesto y dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

Ella respiraba con dificultad y apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Goku no había sentido una sensación así jamás antes, era amargo y molesto. Le dieron ganas de gritar a la pelinegra o ignorarla, se molestó, él lo tenía claro.

— Pero tú ayer me dejaste salir a entrenar, Milk. ¿Por qué chillas tanto por eso? —Listo, se había enfadado.

— ¡Porque para ti soy tan sólo una cocinera, Goku! ¡Y no lo soy! ¡S-soy tu e-esposa! —Hipó y se llevó una mano a su boca. Estúpidamente aquel gesto fastidió aun más al pelinegro.

— No hagas eso, me molesta —Pidió irritado. Milk lo martilló con la mirada mientras se quitaba la mano de su boca con lentitud, se limpió sus lágrimas con suavidad y suspiró.

— Pues entonces vete de aquí, Goku. Ve a entrenar o haz lo que se te de en gana, pero no te quiero cerca de mí —Pidió en apenas un susurro.

Goku pronunció aun más su cejo y se giró, caminó hasta la puerta decidido y luego abrió. Se detuvo en ese lugar y pensó seriamente en volver y decirle... _¿Qué decirle?, ¡siquiera sé qué era lo que le pasaba a Milk!_ Bufó frustrado y salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Milk oyó la puerta ser cerrada con fuerzas y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Sollozó mientras se abrazaba así misma. ¿Por qué había respondido así? Bien, estaba irritada por no haber dormido bien, estaba enfadada con Goku por ser tan inconsciente a la hora de volver a casa, y dolida por darse cuenta que para Goku ella tan sólo significaba buena comida asegurada.

Lo mejor sería volver desde antes, desde donde empezó, olvidarse del pelinegro y buscarse un marido _real._

(*)

La nube lo llevaba a una velocidad increíble hacía quizá qué lugar.

Él había llamado la nube y se había subido para ir a ningún lugar en especifico, tan sólo quería alejarse de la casa y de Milk para no sentirse de _esa _manera tan... Extraña.

Hasta había olvidado que sentía hambre y eso tan sólo pasaba cuando con Milk hacían aquello que hicieron en la noche de bodas. _Hacer amor._

Suspiró bastante frustrado mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Iba sentado en la nube con una expresión de molestia. Si tan sólo Milk le hubiese dicho qué era lo que tanto le molestaba quizá esa discusión no hubiese terminado de esa manera. Él fuera de casa y ella llorando dentro, no, de seguro que si ella le hubiese dicho lo que le molestaba él estaría desayunando su exquisita comida y ella a su lado sonriéndole como siempre.

_"¡Eres un inconsciente, Goku! (...) ¡Porque para ti soy tan sólo una cocinera, Goku! ¡Y no lo soy! ¡S-soy tu e-esposa!"_ Algo en su cabeza hizo clic. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Claro!, Milk estaba molesta porque ella creía que él tan sólo la quería para satisfacer su estómago.

Sonrió. ¡Ahora podría volver a casa, estar con Milk y comer! Mandó a la nube a dar vuelta, pero con lentitud, aun debía pensar en qué decirle exactamente para que supiera que él no la quería solamente para la comida, claro que no.

Era extraño, porque hace unos meses atrás siquiera sabía lo que era _querer. _Pero ahora, que sabía lo que Milk le hacía sentir, pues, era difícil imaginarse estar sin ella. Ladeó sus labios y siguió meditando lo que iba a decirle a su esposa apenas llegue a la casa. _Milk, perdona, no te veo como una cocinera... Eres mi esposa, la que... ¿Me cocina? _No, no, no, no... Eso estaba pésimo, lo que quería era el perdón de la pelinegra no su odio infinito.

¡Kami-sama! Que no podía ser tan difícil, pero... Tenía hambre, tampoco podía pensar con claridad mientras su estómago rugía por comida. Sonrió. Iría primero por algo para comer y luego donde Milk para disculparse.

Descendió hacía un claro del bosque el cual sobrevolaba para poder comer algo y luego volver a casa.

Cogió unas manzanas de un árbol y las apiló en la orilla del río. Se desnudó y se metió para pescar algún pez y en el río. Hizo una pequeña bola de energía sobre un montón de leña y la encendió. Contento se dispuso a comer todo con suma rapidez, aun debía volver a casa y ya con el estómago lleno sería más fácil pensar con claridad.

Se terminó todo y se dispuso a volver a la casa. Ya tenía más o menos planeado en su mente lo que diría a Milk. Sólo esperaba que ella lo perdonase de una vez y volver a como antes, pensó seriamente en prometer no volver a preguntarle a la chica si podía salir a entrenar, no quería pasar por aquel sentimiento tan raro nuevamente.

Llegó a la casa y bajó de un salto de la nube. Sonriente entró corriendo a la casa y abrió la puesta con rapidez.

— ¡Milk! ¡Llegué!... ¡Oye, para mí no eres sólo mi cocinera!... —Avanzó mirando hacía todos lados, _¿dónde se había metido?_, —¡oye Milk, lo lamento!, ¡pero no sientas que estoy contigo sólo por la comida, yo...! —Se cayó abruptamente al no encontrarla en la primera planta. —¿Milk?

Frunció el ceño y su mirada se volvió dura. Atravesó como una flecha lo que le quedaba de pasillo para subir al segundo piso. De dos en dos subió los peldaños, abrió con fuerzas la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó congelado al verlo vacío.

**— **¿Milk? —Volvió a preguntar. Ladeó sus labios y se acercó al closet, lo abrió y algo dentro de él se volvió pesado.

Estaba vacío. Todo el lado que pertenecía a Milk estaba vacío, completamente...

Pronunció aun más su cejo y se giró para cruzar la habitación hacía los cajones, los abrió... Vacíos. Nada.

Algo extraño le sucedió entonces, esa sensación de amargura creció dentro de él hasta llegar a su pecho, sintió que el aire se le iba de los pulmones y no le dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. Se sentía vacío, como los closet que había en ese cuarto. Sin la ropa de Milk.

Cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y se preguntó internamente el qué iba a hacer ahora. Milk se había ido y lo más seguro es que no volvería... Aunque quizá sí lo hacía, quizá ella tan sólo fue a alguna tienda a comprar quizá qué cosa y llevó su ropa porque quería quizá qué cosa hacer... Hasta para él aquello era ridículo.

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras **—**al contrario de como lo había hecho anteriormente al subirlas **—**las bajó con tranquilidad y lentitud, como si no hubiera nada mejor que bajar las escaleras de esa forma. Como si quisiera disfrutar del proceso.

Con lentitud se acercó hacía un sofá y se dejó caer encima. Miró hacía al frente con la mente en blanco.

Era irónico, si Milk lo viese en ese estado se reiría de la absurda situación. Él estaba en el mismo lugar en donde ella ayer lo esperó casi toda la noche. En casi la misma situación. Goku no pensaba en nada, con la mente en blanco mientras ella se había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en su error, pensando en lo que Goku sentía. Pero ella no lo sabía con exactitud, en realidad, nunca lo sabría. ¿Cómo saber lo que uno siente? Nadie puede hacer eso...

Goku suspiró pesadamente intentando controlar aquel absurdo sentimiento que se expandía en su interior. No lo entendía realmente, él era un hombre que actuaba antes de pensar, ¿por qué ahora no lo hacía? Quizá porque no sabía exactamente cómo actuar ante un hecho y un sentimiento tan desconocido para él.

Suspiró nuevamente. Con Milk las cosas se volvían más difíciles. Bufó. Bien, ella fue la que se largó, ella regresaría sola, él no tendría por qué ir a buscarla a ninguna parte...

...

Apretó sus puños y se acercó a la ventana de su cuarto, la abrió y se paró en el marco. Saltó mientras llamaba a su nube y caía encima de esta.

Sólo había un lugar en dónde ella se podía encontrar. Apretó la mandíbula sintiéndose extraño, ¿qué pasaba con él? Suspiró, jamás sabía con exactitud qué era lo que ocurría en su interior cuando algo involucraba a Milk. Era molesto, demasiado. Pero era preferible actuar por impulsos, así, las cosas le resultaban de mejor manera.

Divisó el gran castillo de Ox Satán luego de un rato que le pareció eterno. Se preguntó internamente si la chica ya había llegado ahí. Descendió y saltó para caer de pie justo enfrente de la entrada del castillo. Se giró para observar las calles del lugar, frías y oscuras. Era demasiado tarde, se había tardado demasiado en salir.

¿Y si le pasó algo malo?... No eso sería imposible.

Entró al castillo fingiendo tranquilidad. Los guardias ya le conocían por ende no le pusieron ninguna traba para que el pudiese entrar, aunque fuese a esas altas horas de la noche.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras intentaba recordar cuál era exactamente la habitación de su esposa

Si Milk aun no había llegado al castillo pues él estaba dispuesto a buscarla, porque quedarse en un punto sin saber en dónde diablos se encontraba no le atraía mucho la idea de quedarse quieto en algún lugar sin saber dónde se encontraba la pelinegra.

Al fin llegó a una puerta grande de roble. Ladeó sus labios y se acercó. Vaciló en golpear o no la puerta, el impulso le ganó y abrió sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Miró el lugar. Vacío.

Frunció el cejo y se giró dispuesto a ir a buscar a Ox Satán para que le diera respuestas. Estuvo a punto de salir nuevamente cuando una voz bastante conocida para él le llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Goku? —Preguntó Milk detrás de él.

La pelinegra salía de una pequeña puerta que de seguro daba al cuarto de baño, traía el cabello negro y largo suelto y húmedo.

— ¡Milk! —Goku definitivamente sintió como el alma volvía a su cuerpo. ¡La había encontrado!, ¡ahora podía decirle lo que quería decirle! Pero... ¿Qué exactamente era lo que quería decir?

La pelinegra —quien estaba en pijama —se removió incomoda en su lugar. Frunció el ceño, ella no era la que se debía incomodar, si no Goku, quien la siguió. _La siguió. _Algo dentro de ella brincó de alegría.

— Me tenías preocupado... ¿Por qué estás aquí?, ven, vamos a casa —Susurró el moreno sin saber muy bien qué decir. Milk torció los labios y dio un paso instintivamente hacía atrás.

— Yo no iré a ningún lado contigo, Goku.

— Pero... ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó él confuso. Nuevamente esa extraña sensación de amargura lo invadió. ¡Sin ninguna duda era el peor sentimiento del mundo!

— Pues porque no —Dio por toda respuesta.

Fue el turno de Goku para torcer los labios y cruzarse de brazos. Aquel era el momento para que él le dijese que no la consideraba una cocinera.

— Milk... Para mí no eres sólo mi cocinera. Vamos a casa, ¿si? Te prometo que no saldré a entrenar si quieres pero... ¡Anda!, vamos a casa... —Pidió mientras intentaba controlar aquel apestoso agujero en su pecho.

— No, Goku, no prometas cosas que sabes que no podrás cumplir. No prometas nunca nada más, porque tus promesas sólo consiguen dañar a la gente —Susurró Milk al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Maldita sea!, odiaba cuando se sentía así de susceptible, sobre todo cuando se encontraba cerca de él.

Goku se descolocó ante las palabras de su esposa. ¿Dañar a la gente? Pero... Pero... ¿De qué hablaba? Si él siempre cumplía lo que prometía. ¡Sobre todo con ella!, prometió casarse y ahí estaban. Casados por todas las de la ley.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Milk?, yo he cumplido con mis promesas, ¿no? —Preguntó.

Milk sollozó. A Goku nuevamente le dio esa sensación de molestia. ¡Como odiaba verla llorar!

— Sí y eso es lo que me daña —Respondió acercándose lentamente hacía la cama, dos discusiones en un sólo día ya era mucho para ella.

— ¿Por qué? —Volvió a preguntar, parecía que no entendiese nada de lo que ella decía.

— ¡Pues porque si no hubieras prometido casarte conmigo yo no estaría en una situación así! —Chilló la pelinegra apretando sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo, lo miró fijamente destilando rabia y frustración. —¡Porque si tú no hubieras prometido casarte conmigo quizá yo estaría mejor, no sufriendo por ti!, además... ¡Prometes no salir a entrenar cuando los dos sabemos que lo harás igual! ¿Por qué sigues conmigo, eh?, ¿por qué Son Goku?, ya te casaste ahora te puedes ir —Sollozó. —Búscate a otra que te alimenté, créeme habrán muchas que lo quieran hacer.

Con decisión abrió las cobijas de la cama, se metió entre ellas y se tapó hasta la nuca. ¿Realmente quería que Goku se fuese con otra? Porque algo era seguro, cualquier chica quisiera estar con él... Pero ella ya no podía humillarse más de lo que se había humillado. Eso sería patético al extremo. Sollozó nuevamente mientras sentía como un agujero se implantaba justo en el lado derecho de su pecho.

Pero ella ya no podía con eso.

Quizá otra mujer mejor que ella podría enamorarlo. Quizá. Pues ella ya se dio por vencida.

— Milk... —Goku susurró a la orilla de la cama, se puso en cuclillas y miró fijamente el bulto que formaba el menudo cuerpo de la pelinegra bajo las mantas, — perdóname, Milk, enserio... Yo no estoy contigo sólo porque me haces comida deliciosa, yo también podría cocinarme —Aseguró. —Yo no quiero otra esposa... Vuelve a casa, por favor.

— V-vete —Hipó.

— No me iré —Aseguró, —no me iré sin ti —Pareció decidido. —No prometeré nada más si no quieres pero, vuelve conmigo a casa. Es enserio, ¡para mí no eres sólo quien me cocina!, eres... Más que eso. No quiero buscarme otra persona quién me cocine, Milk, en verdad... No quiero a nadie más que ocupe tú lugar, ¿entiendes? —Arrugó el cejo al no verla siquiera moverse, ¿qué más era lo que debía decirle? Ni él mismo lo sabía, él no entendía de estas cosas... —¿No lo entiendes? Pues yo tampoco, es... Raro y complicado, pero... Si no quieres volver pues me quedaré aquí contigo, porque no pienso volver solo a casa.

Sonrió con triunfo al darse cuenta que había sonado muy enserio. Milk de seguro creería que no lo haría, pero sí que sí lo haría. ¡Ni loco volvía a la montaña Paoz él solo!

— ¿De verdad? —La voz de Milk sonó tan baja que estaba seguro que no la hubiese oído si no hubiera estado tan cerca.

— ¿De verdad qué? —Preguntó él confundido, había hablado tanto que siquiera recordaba la mitad de lo que había dicho, aunque todo lo haya dicho con sinceridad.

— Todo eso... ¿De verdad que no quieres a nadie más que a mí? —Preguntó a un bajo las sabanas. Goku sonrió y asintió.

— Lo prometo... ¡Ay, no, perdona!, eh... De verás, no quiero a otra esposa —Soltó decidido. Milk bajó las sabanas dejando al descubierto sus grandes ojos negros, hinchados y rojos.

— Entonces... No sólo me quieres por la comida, ¿verdad? —Preguntó con lentitud y con la voz bastante rota.

— No. Tú comida es deliciosa pero si decidieras no cocinarme nunca más, pues... Igual seguiría a tu lado —Torció su boca y la miró fijo, —¿lo entiendes? —Pensaba que no lo había dejado tan claro.

Entonces supo que había hecho bien. No habían sido las palabras que había pensado decir desde un principio pero había acertado. ¿Cómo lo supo? Pues era obvio. Milk se había incorporado rápidamente y lo había abrazado por el cuello con fuerzas.

Él sonrió y la estrujó con suavidad. No debía olvidar que ella era bastante frágil y delicada, un sólo movimiento más brusco y la podía romper en dos.

Suspiró aliviado, había olvidado lo reconfortante que era sentir el calor del cuerpo de la chica, el aroma de su cabello y escuchar su voz suave y dulce.

— ¿Volvamos a casa? —Preguntó Goku sin separarse de ella. Milk asintió con suavidad.

— Volvamos a casa —Susurró la pelinegra.

Se alejó un poco de su esposo y le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa para luego acercarse poco a poco, rozaron sus labios en un leve toque. Suave y tierno.

Se alejó para mirar fijamente los negros ojos de Goku.

— Pero volvamos mañana, ahora sólo quiero dormir, ¿si? —Murmuró Milk con suavidad.

Goku la miró con el cejo fruncido y se alejó un tanto más de ella.

— Entonces yo también me quedaré —Aseguró con decisión, no aceptaría un no por respuesta bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Milk tan sólo rió con diversión y se separó del chico para lanzarse a la cama. Se corrió hacía una de las orillas con una sonrisa en su rostro y se recostó por completo bajo las sabanas, abrió la sabana dándole una clara invitación para que se acostase a su lado. Goku sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama en un suave rebote.

Ella rió y se abrazó al cuerpo del pelinegro.

Quizá Goku aun no estaba enamorado de ella, quizá sí. Al menos sabía que él la había ido a buscar y que ahora estaba a su lado, juntos, abrazados y felices.

Así era Goku y tendría que aprender a lidiar con eso, pero eso ya no le sonaba tan pesado. Él era especial y único y eso era lo que más amaba de Son Goku, su Goku.

* * *

_Bueno pues aquí vengo con el segundo drabble de este fanfiction. Agradezco realmente todos los Review que me han dejado. _

_Dado que el señor Turel no respondió mi respuesta (valga la redundancia) Decidí que seguiré con mi idea inicial, ya que, como muchas de ustedes han puesto en sus comentarios el posible fic al cual supuestamente he estado "copeando", decidí revisarlo y leerlo, ha pesar de que dicho fic es muy bueno y me gustó bastante no le encontré ningún parecido con el mío, si que, tal y como dije en la respuesta al comentario, yo iba a juzgar si las ideas eran tan parecidas y como él no me contestó el comentario y alguna de ustedes me insinuaron que podía ser aquel fic, lo leí... Pues, no he encontrado NADA parecido a mí idea. Tan sólo que son Drabbles sin orden pero de ahí a más, nada. Si que por eso traigo el tercer capítulo. _

_De vuelta con los drabbles, esta idea de su primera discusión se me vino a la mente luego de escuchar una canción X y gracias a CorazonGoku se me ha llegado a la cabeza esto. _

_Bueno, eso sería todo. ¡Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Deberás que agradezco mucho cada uno de ellos. Como lo he dicho antes, acepto sugerencias para algún drabble. Eso sí tengo pensado ya algunos con referencia a variados temas. _

_Nuevamente gracias a cada una por su comentario! Me alegran el día C: _

_Sin más, espero que haya sido de su agrado esta nueva viñeta y que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Saludos._

_Jell :A_


	3. Capítulo III: Angustia

_Bueno, aquí traigo la tercera viñeta. Es la más corta que he escrito, pero así fue como llegó a mi mente y así fue como quise terminarla. No las molestaré más y las dejaré con la lectura. _

_¡Disfruten! _

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama que como es obvio, no soy yo.  
_

* * *

_"Como una primera vez."_

_Angustia;__ Como lo es creerla perdida._

El ambiente se sentía de por si diferente. Parecía que para esa fecha todo era amor, paz y risas.

Milk se veía bastante contenta mientras preparaba un pastel y tarareaba una canción. Él también estaba bastante contento viéndola cocinar mientras se dejaba embriagar por los exquisitos aromas que salían del horno.

Navidad.

Cuando Goku le preguntó qué era exactamente la navidad Milk casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, luego de un "¿qué?" cargado de incredulidad por parte de su esposa, comenzó a explicarle qué era eso de Navidad. ¿Qué podía decir? Siquiera había celebrado algún año la navidad y ya le encantaba la idea. Se había contagiado de la felicidad de su esposa y él también quería "aportar" con algo para hacer la festividad más divertida.

— Milk... —Le llamó, la pelinegra dejó de tararear la canción.

— ¿Si, Goku? —Preguntó sin dejar de adornar el inmenso pastel que estaba haciendo.

Goku estiró un tanto el cuello y observó por sobre el hombro de la pelinegra aquel delicioso manjar que preparaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste que teníamos que ir a buscar? —Preguntó el pelinegro sin dejar de observar con ojos hambrientos el pastel.

Milk terminó de decorar con crema el pastel y se acercó al horno para abrirlo. Sacó una bandeja repleta de galletas navideñas y las puso en el mesón frente de su esposo. Goku la miró maravillado. Sin siquiera preguntar estiró su mano y tomó una galleta entre sus dedos, estaba ardiendo pero él ni lo notó y se llevó la exquisita galleta a la boca, apenas el alimento rosó su lengua tuvo que escupir. Milk le dio una mirada asesina.

— ¡Goku! —Se quejó. Él pelinegro comenzó a quejarse mientras sacaba de su boca la lengua y le daba aire con sus manos.

— ¡Eso está ardiendo, Milk! —Se quejó. La pelinegra rodó los ojos ligeramente y se acercó hacía la torta para continuar.

— Debes esperar a que se enfríen, Goku... La torta ya estará, ¿qué tal si vamos por el árbol de navidad? —Preguntó ella sin siquiera observarlo, Goku asintió aun quejándose por la quemadura en su lengua.

Unos minutos después ambos salían bien abrigados de su pequeña casa en dirección al bosque, querían encontrar un gran pino para poder, así, tener un hermoso y gran árbol de navidad. Corrían una brisa bastante fuerte.

Todo estaba bañado de nieve. Blanca y fría que hacía contraste en las montañas, dándoles un espectáculo bastante bello. Milk inspiró el aire frío y sonrió, contenta.

— Amo la nieve —Murmuró en tonos bajos, Goku a su lado también observaba el contraste que producía la nieve caída.

Asintió, estaba de acuerdo con su esposa, la nieve le parecía sumamente interesante.

Tomaron rumbo hacía el bosque, se adentraron entre los espesos árboles y comenzaron un camino hacía el otro lado de la montaña, donde se encontraban la mayoría de pinos.

El camino había sido bastante pesado y largo. Milk bufó y Goku la miró por el rabillo de los ojos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Milk? —Preguntó mientras se pensaba seriamente acercarse a ella para poder inspeccionarla con escudriño. Milk negó, —¿por qué mejor no llamo a la nube y vamos en ella por el pino?

La pelinegra le adelantó unos pasos y se plantó frente de él.

— No, hagamos esto como una pareja normal, ¿si? —Pidió mirando fijamente al muchacho con esos grandes y expresivos ojos negros. Goku torció los labios, bien, con esa mirada era casi imposible que él se negara.

Asintió.

— Bueno... Pero si te enfermas no es mi culpa —Murmuró el pelinegro pasando sus brazos por detrás de su nuca. Él no sentía frío, habían salido bastante abrigados de la casa, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir un _algo_ que le producía en cierto sentido nerviosismo. _¿Habrá un enemigo cerca de aquí?_

Llegaron al borde del bosque, justo en frente de ellos estaba el río al cual él visitaba al menos una vez por semana para poder pescar.

— ¡Oh, mira, Goku!, ¿no es maravilloso? —Preguntó ella sonriendo emocionada. El río se encontraba completamente congelado... Brillaba gracias al leve sol que había en los cielos.

El pelinegro sonrió también.

— ¡Wow! —Musitó él, —¿pasaremos por ahí? —La miró fijo, con la emoción pintando cada una de sus infantiles facciones.

— ¿Y si mejor llamas a la nube? —Preguntó Milk entre risas nerviosas. Goku la miró.

— ¡Pero si dijiste que debíamos hacer esto como una pareja normal!, ¡anda, será divertido! —Rogó, Milk sólo pudo sonreír y asentir.

Goku tomó de su mano y la arrastró junto con él, el hielo bajo de ellos les hizo resbalar y caer de trasero encima del cristal. No pudieron evitar reír como dos niños. El pelinegro se levantó y tomando de las manos de su mujer le ayudó a pararse también.

— ¡Hagamos una carrera hacía la otra orilla! —Habló Goku emocionado, Milk rió nuevamente y no pudo más que aceptar el reto.

Tomaron posiciones, él seriamente, ella algo asustada.

— ¡A la una!, ¡a las dos!, ¡a las tres!

Y se deslizó con toda la rapidez que sus musculosas piernas le permitieron. Iba ganando, él lo sabía, iba ganando y por aquello estaba más que feliz. ¡Debió haber hecho alguna clase de apuesta! Le hubiera pedido que si ella perdía debía de hacerle una enorme cena a la noche, qué tonto había sido. Se sentía bastante bien deslizarse por encima del hielo a esa velocidad, era como estar volando sin hacerlo realmente. Divisó la orilla muy cerca, sonrió victorioso y de un salto cayó de pie encima de la nieve que había amontonada en la orilla.

Rió divertido mientras la nieve que él mismo había levantado al saltar, caía del cielo con suavidad.

Se giró.

— ¿Milk? —Llamó, pero encima del río congelado no había ni rastro de la pelinegra. —¡Eh, Milk! —Llamó nuevamente, frunció el cejo, —¡esto no es divertido! —Chistó.

Nada. Ella no salía detrás de ningún árbol riendo y diciéndole que lo había engañado. Que le había hecho alguna clase de broma.

— ¡Milk! —Gritó entrando nuevamente a esa resbalosa superficie que, extrañamente, ya no le resultaba ni divertido ni emocionante cruzar.

Ahí justo en medio del río había un agujero pequeño, pero agujero al fin y al cabo en el cual cabía la menuda figura de su esposa.

— ¡Milk! —Gritó nuevamente completamente asustado. ¡Mierda!

Sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces se tiró por el agujero, dejando que las congeladas aguas del río le atravesaran el cuerpo como si mil yagas hirviendo se le enterrasen en la piel. Pero poco le importó. Era más doloroso aquello que le quemaba por dentro... Estaba asustado.

Observaba por todos lados, desesperado. Un poco más abajo de él había algo que pudo reconocer de inmediato. Con fuerzas nadó hacía aquel punto.

La encontró.

Milk estaba inconsciente mientras caía hacía al fondo del río. Llegó junto a ella y tomó de su mano, jaló con cuidado para luego tomarla por la cintura y nadar hacía la superficie.

Maldito el momento cuando decidió que sería "divertido" hacer carreras con Milk por encima de un río congelado.

Al fin pudo expulsar el aire de sus pulmones, sacó a Milk con cuidado —su idea era no seguir rompiendo el hielo —salió luego él de un salto. La tomó entre sus brazos y atravesó corriendo el bosque hacía su casa. Él estaba helado, pero ella... Estaba congelada.

¡Mierda!, ¿la había perdido ya?

Él no era un experto en esto de "primeros auxilios" pero eran instintos, no es que era un completo imbécil tampoco. Al menos sabía qué era lo que debía hacer.

Entró a casa abriendo la puerta de una patada, luego cerró la puerta para no dejar entrar el frío. Dejó a Milk encima del sofá tendida y rápidamente encendió la chimenea con los troncos que había guardado antes de que haya comenzado a nevar. Se quitó la ropa mojada con rapidez, tenía frío él también pero lo importante ahora era Milk, se acercó a ella y comenzó a desvestirla con manos tiritonas. Cada roce de su piel con la piel de la pelinegra le producía una horrible angustia. Ella estaba congelada y parecía verla cada segundo que pasase más y más pálida. La dejó en ropa interior y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía el segundo tramo de la casa, sacó dos gruesas mantas y bajó nuevamente, la tapó.

— Vamos, Milk, vamos... —Susurró con voz ronca. Tenía la leve esperanza de que ella abriera sus ojos y le sonriera, pero pasaban los segundos, los minutos y ella siquiera parecía moverse.

Se puso en cuclilla frente a ella y se acercó hacía el pecho, pegó su oído en el lado izquierdo del pecho de su esposa. Su respiración era leve y parecía que sus palpitaciones se hacían cada vez más lentas.

— No, no, no... Milk, por favor... —Susurró aun más asustado, aquel fuego interno se encendía cada vez más y más...

¿Qué diablos hacer?, ¿qué diablos puede hacer?...

De pronto su cabeza se iluminó...

Sonrió.

Claro, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Debe haber sido por el miedo que le inundó todos sus sentidos al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba Milk.

Las semillas del ermitaño, de seguro que eso le ayudaría... Pero... Su media sonrisa se borró de inmediato, ¿de dónde sacaría una semilla del ermitaño? Estaba jodido, porque, de algo estaba seguro. De Milk no se separaría.

Entonces... ¿Qué hacer? Tocó la suave mejilla de la chica, su dedo encima de la piel de la pelinegra ardió. Él ya estaba entrando en calor... Frunció el ceño.

Se miró los pantalones, aun estaban mojados... Torció los labios y se los quitó con rapidez, quedó desnudo frente a la menuda figura de su congelada esposa, la chimenea crispó frente de ellos, él con cuidado acercó el sofá aun más a la fuente de calor y luego se acostó a un lado de su mujer debajo de la manta que le había colocado encima. Con suavidad pasó sus manos por la espalda desnuda y fría de Milk, la apegó a su cuerpo y con cuidado comenzó a expulsar con mucha concentración energía de su cuerpo.

— Esto tiene que funcionar —Susurró mientras frotaba con suavidad sus manos por la espalda helada de su esposa. —Tiene que funcionar.

Sintió como poco a poco las respiraciones **—**antes pesadas y lentas de Milk —se volvían más regulares. Sonrió. ¡Estaba funcionando! La estrujó aun más en sus brazos y pegó sus labios en la frente de la pelinegra.

¡Kami-sama! Que sensación más fea había sufrido anteriormente, creía que la había perdido enserio... Suspiró, al menos, si eso hubiese pasado —se estremeció sin pensarlo —tenía las esferas del dragón para traerla de vuelta. Y de seguro que si pudiera elegir otro deseo sería olvidar aquel sentimiento tan horrendo.

Apegó el cuerpo de su esposa —si es que aun se podía más en aquel reducido espacio —a él. Cerró sus ojos y con lentitud se fue quedando dormido.

Le pareció como si apenas hubiera pegado un pestañeó. Sintió a alguien moverse muy cerca de él, frunció el ceño mientras varias imágenes se pasaban por su mente. Milk riendo mientras buscaban un árbol de navidad. Milk cayendo de trasero en una superficie congelada. Él pestañeaba y luego Milk estaba bajo el agua congelada... ¡Milk!

Abrió de golpe sus ojos. Junto a él estaba la pelinegra, y no sólo eso, estaba ella con los ojos abiertos y con un poco más de color en su rostro.

— ¿G-Goku? —Preguntó ella en un susurro bastante quebrado, pero él no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente.

— ¡Sí funcionó! —Gritó y sin siquiera pensarlo pegó sus labios en los labios ahora cálidos de Milk. Ella lo miró asombrada pero sonriente, pocas veces Goku tenía esas actitudes tan "explosivas". Quiso hablar, decir algo, preguntar algo, cualquier cosa, pero Goku no le dejaba. El pelinegro pegaba sus labios a los de Milk con efusividad, se separaba y los volvía a juntar sin siquiera dejar respirar a la chica.

No pudo evitar reír ante aquello.

— Pe —beso —ro —,beso —. ¡Goku! —Rió divertida, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar toser. Él detuvo sus besos y la miró entre preocupado, asustado y sobre todo angustiado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó sin separarse de ella ni un centímetro.

— Creo que ya no me gusta la nieve —Musitó bajito, Goku asintió con lentitud.

— A mí tampoco —Soltó con sinceridad.

Ella tosió nuevamente y él torció sus labios.

— Creo... Que me resfríe —Susurró, luego tiritó levemente. —Tengo frío.

El muchacho rápidamente frotó sus manos por los brazos de ella, Milk recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Goku.

— Eh... ¿Goku? —Llamó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó él medio adormilado, aun tenía mucho sueño pero no se dormiría hasta ver a Milk sin frío. Elevó su rostro y pegó sus ojos en los de su esposo.

— ¿Estás desnudo? —Preguntó completamente sonrojada.

Él se rió divertido ante aquella pregunta. ¿Por qué Milk se sonrojaba? Le había visto desnudo millones de veces.

— Sí —Susurró con suavidad, la sintió tiritar suavemente, —así entrarías en calor —volvió a murmurar, —ahora duerme que yo te estaré cuidando —soltó con decisión. Milk sintió completa ternura ante las palabras de su esposo.

Después de todo convivir con Goku era toda una odisea, pero no podía negar que era la mejor experiencia que tendría en toda su existencia. Todos los días él tenía algo nuevo que mostrar, era una caja de sorpresas que ella a gusto estaría dispuesta a averiguar.

* * *

_Bien, como ya lo dije al principio esta es la viñeta más corta que he escrito, pero no me siento capacitada para escribir algo más, es decir, así fue como llegó a mi cabeza y así fue como pude plasmarlo en el escrito. _

_Sinceramente espero que les guste! Ya saben, si es así me gustaría poder leer sus comentarios, si no es así, pues... También me gustaría leerlo en sus comentarios como para que me digan qué puedo arreglar ;D _

_¡Muchas gracias por sus Review's anteriores! Me alegro mucho que les guste! _

_Espero —repito —que hayan disfrutado este escrito tanto como disfruté yo escribirlo. _

_Nos leemos!_

_Saludos y espero que se encuentren bien, esperaré sus comentarios (que repetitiva) pero como saben, los lectores son los que mantienen viva a una historia y a un autor, si que, espero saber sus opiniones. _

_Ahora sí. Adiós que estén de maravillas. _

_Jell :A_

_PD: Oh!, lo olvidaba, estaba pensando en escribir un U.A de esta pareja, sin embargo, aun siquiera tengo la idea inicial, algún día lo escribiré cuando la inspiración y alguna "idea" concreta llegue a mí. Por ahora apenas tengo una imagen mental de una "escena". El porqué lo digo, pues... Quería decirlo y punto xD. Eso sería. _


	4. Capítulo IV: Molestos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes, ni lugares reconocibles no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Akira Toriyama y todo aquel quien haya comprado sus derechos. _

* * *

_"Como una primera vez."_

_Molestos: Como lo son los celos. _

Siempre había sido demasiado sumiso a la hora de hacer lo que Milk le pidiese. Tampoco jamás se había quejado, no era como si la pelinegra le pidiese cosas muy difíciles de cumplir, excepto el no ir a entrenar, cosa que también a hecho últimamente para tener más tiempo en "pareja". Pero, sin duda, esta era una de las veces que se quería imponer con firmeza. Bueno... No lo había pensado antes, es decir, no le había molestado para nada acotar lo que su esposa le había pedido, le resultaba sumamente divertido ir a visitar a Ox-Satan.

Todo había estado de maravillas hasta que al padre de la pelinegra se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una "pequeña" fiesta en celebración de su primer año como matrimonio. Él se había puesto definitivamente feliz ante aquello, celebración venía de la mano al concepto de "comidas por montón" y aquello era algo realmente bueno, sobre todo porque Milk sería la que haría el pastel. Amaba los pasteles de su mujer. Lo malo, lo más malo de todo era que Ox-Satan había invitado a la mitad del pueblo, entre ellos... _ese_ sujeto.

_Ese_ sujeto no le daba para nada buena espina. Quizá se trataba de algún "aliado" de Piccoro o quizá un nuevo villano.

En realidad, no era así, y él lo sabía. Pero tenía unas tremendas ganas de que así fuera, que _ese_ sujeto fuese un villano y él como buen héroe darle la paliza del siglo.

Sentía algo bastante _extraño _dentro de él. Era como si alguna fea y violenta bestia se pasease de un lado a otro en el mismo círculo, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para cazar a su presa. Él sabía bastante bien quién era su presa.

Su "presa" era justamente _ese _sujeto que reía muy divertido con _su _esposa.

Alto, de ojos y cabello claro, piel bronceada. ¿Por qué Milk le sonreía tan afablemente si ni se parecía a él?

Con rabia mordió lo que parecía ser una pierna de algún tipo de animal extraño. Masticó con molestia sin despegar su vista de su mujer y _ese_ tipo. ¡Siquiera lo conocía! Él había llegado hasta ahí todo risueño para saludar a Milk, la pelinegra le había devuelto la sonrisa y lo había abrazado... ¡Lo había abrazado! Tal y como lo hacía con él.

Pero era diferente. ¡Él no más tenía el derecho de abrazar así a Milk! Ese otro tipo no.

¡Era horrible! Aquel sentimiento extraño jamás le había rondado por su cuerpo. Sentía rabia, molestia... Mucha molestia. Con su propia mujer y con aquel rubiecito. Con Milk sentía impotencia, porque ella sabía que eso no debía de hacerlo con otros muchachos, ¿verdad? Es decir, a él no le gustaría abrazar a otra chica que no fuese Milk, no dejaría que otra chica que no fuese Milk le sonriera así. Le molestaría a él mismo si fuese así. Claro, si es que pudiese darse cuenta de las "intenciones" que tendría las otras chicas para con él. Y dudaba seriamente que él se diera cuenta. ¡Pero ese tipo era el colmo de obvio! Era cosa de observarlo. Se sonrojaba tal y como hacía él cuando Milk rozaba con sus manos sus brazos, sonreía como un imbécil cuando la oía decir alguna idiotez. ¡Todo! Era casi igual como le pasaba a él.

Era obvio. Ese tipo le quería quitar a Milk. SU esposa.

Pero no, no, no, no... El tipo estaba mal de la cabeza si creía que él iba a dejarla ir tan fácil. ¡Claro que no! Sobre su cadáver ese tipo se llevaría a SU mujer. Se levantó de aquel asiento decidido, llegaría donde estaba Milk y la alejaría de ese tipo. Extrañamente -muy diferente a como él era en realidad -lo único que quería era algún tipo de provocación por parte de _ese _sujeto para darle una paliza. La paliza de su vida. Quiso sonreír al imaginar la cara de aquel sujeto al lanzarlo al cielo de una buena patada. Vacilante se acercó hacía donde estaba el tipo y su esposa. Llegó y con rostro sereno se quedó junto a Milk.

— ¡Oh!, Goku me haz asustado —Masculló la pelinegra al girarse un poco en su lugar y toparse con el fuerte cuerpo del muchacho. Goku sonrió en respuesta, Milk le devolvió la sonrisa —. Mira Goku, él es Zyoko, un amigo de la infancia, es hijo de un amigo de papá.

El tal "Zyoko" estiró su mano hacía él, Goku torció los labios y sin siquiera preocuparse en disimular lo miró con mala cara.

Milk le pegó un codazo en las costillas, él frunció el cejo y miró fijamente a su esposa.

— Goku, esos modales —Reprendió Milk con la mandíbula tensa. El pelinegro torció aun más sus labios y elevó su mano casi mecánicamente. Milk observó el acto bastante extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo Goku se comportaba de manera tan hostil?

Era difícil imaginarse a Goku actuar de aquella forma, parecía bastante molesto y ¿posesivo? Milk se obligó a negar con su cabeza y sonreír, eran cosas de su cabeza, Goku no estaba comportándose así como... Como... Como si estuviese celoso.

Finalmente estrecharon sus manos e instantáneamente se soltaron. Goku se obligó a sonreír como siempre y miró a su esposa fijamente.

— ¿Nos vamos, Milk? —Preguntó con su sonrisa vacilante.

La pelinegra frunció el cejo ligeramente y puso sus brazos en jarra.

— Claro que no, Goku, apenas hemos llegado y la celebración _es_ para nosotros —Aseguró la muchacha con una hermosa sonrisa que Goku la tomó como un "nos quedamos y punto final". Acotó a regañadientes, sin embargo, de ahí no se movió, ni loco dejaría a ese tal "Yioko" o "Zoko" o como se llamase a solas con su mujer.

El silencio los envolvió a los tres por unos minutos, Goku entrecerró los ojos mirando al _sujeto _preguntándose internamente porqué seguía ahí y no se marchaba. Para su pesar Milk rompió el silencio preguntándole algo a ese _tipo. _

— ¿Y qué haces ahora? —Su pregunta sonó tan cargada de curiosidad que Goku creía que ella preguntaba porque en serio le importaba. ¿Y por qué le importaba? Torció aun más los labios mientras cruzaba sus brazos en el pecho. Ese "Yioko" o como se llamase el _sujeto_ le estaba fastidiando enserio.

El castaño claro sonrió emocionado por la pregunta y un extraño brillo cruzó su mirada.

— Pues ayudó por ahora a mi padre en la escuela y luego me iré a la capital para estudiar leyes —Contestó inflando su pecho con orgullo, Goku se abstuvo a bufar. ¿Leyes? ¿Y qué diablos era eso? Fuese lo que fuese le sonaba a algo aburrido.

A diferencia de él, Milk pegó tal chillido que llamó la atención de casi todos los invitados.

— ¡Eso es fantástico! Siempre supe yo que ibas a hacer algo importante cuando crecieras —Respondió Milk contenta, Zyoko sonrió por unos momentos con melancolía.

— Yo recuerdo que cuando éramos niños tu me hacías jugar a las muñecas —Soltó él casi sin pensar, Milk se sonrojó y soltó una carcajada. Goku los miró a ambos casi con reproche, ¿por qué él no entendía de lo que hablaban?

— ¡Sí lo recuerdo! —Volvió a soltar una carcajada, —también jugábamos a tomar el té.

— Más bien me obligabas —Respondió él.

Milk rió aun más y tocó su hombro casi con confidencia.

— Pero admite que cuando luchábamos yo te daba una paliza —Le guiñó un ojo y luegoquitó la mano del hombro del chico. Goku estaba casi en shock por aquel gesto. ¡Milk, su Milk le había tocado el hombro como si... Como si...!

— Sí, debo de admitirlo, eras muy fuerte —Respondió él, Milk dio un paso hacía atrás, cruzó los brazos en su pecho y elevó una ceja.

— _¿Era?_, pues lo soy —Aclaró, —sigo siendo muy fuerte.

Él sonrió y estuvo apunto de decir algo si no fuese porque Goku le cortó.

— Yo también soy muy fuerte —Masculló él moreno ya casi indignado al ser ignorado olímpicamente por ambas personas. Sobre todo por Milk.

Zyoko lo miró fijo y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿A sí? —Preguntó, Goku asintió, él sentía como la pregunta formulada por ese imbécil era más bien irónica, como si quisiese burlarse de él por eso. —Yo también lo soy. —Aseguró.

Milk supo de inmediato que todo esto no terminaría bien.

— ¿Verdad Milk? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente, Goku frunció el cejo, había sido él quien había preguntado, porqué nuevamente iba y se ponía a hablar con ella.

— Sí, luego de nuestras luchas cuando pequeños te volviste muy fuerte —Dijo ella.

— Me gustaría ver qué tan fuertes eres, _Goku _—Soltó el nombre casi con rabia. Goku lo notó y frunció el cejo, apretó sus puños. —¿Qué tal, Milk, si vamos y luchamos afuera para ver quién es más fuerte ahora? —Preguntó él.

Goku sin pensárselo le encestó un puñetazo al tipejo ese que lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse en la mesa donde estaba la comida. Él no era estúpido, esa "invitación" era de una cita, pues él no olvidaba que la primera cita que tuvo con Milk fue precisamente así, luchando. Y él no aguantaría que otro tipo viniese y le invitara a una cita así como así, menos en su presencia. Aquello fue más de lo que él había soportado, estaba claro, _ese_ quería quitarle a Milk, SU Milk.

Milk estaba con la mandíbula desencajada. Habían llamado la atención de todo invitado, Goku se volvió completamente nervioso y además con furia que ya tenía adentro hace un rato atrás.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó de la muñeca de Milk y la jaló hacía los jardines del castillo de Ox-Satán.

— ¡Nube voladora! —Gritó apenas pisó el verde césped. La nube llegó rápidamente, saltó junto con Milk y se marcharon al fin del lugar ese en donde Goku se sentía tan ahogado.

No soltaba la muñeca de Milk y ni siquiera notaba como la chica movía su mano bajo el agarre de él, exigiendo que la soltase. Seguía molesto, furioso en verdad. ¡Cuánta rabia sentía dentro de él! Y con Milk también, estaba seguro que ella estaba involucrada con _ese _sujeto tan desagradable.

— ¡Goku! —Gritó Milk detrás de él, el pelinegro giró su rostro para mirarla por sobre su hombro, ella tenía los dientes apretados y la mirada cargada de miedo, ¿cuándo SU Goku actuaba de esa forma? —¡Suéltame! —Casi rogó.

Él le soltó la mano casi a regañadientes y luego obligó a la nube a volar a una velocidad más rápida, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Dejar de oír en su mente las risas estridentes por parte de su mujer con el otro tipo. Milk tuvo que afirmarse de Goku con fuerzas para no caer de la nube, la velocidad comenzó a disminuir y comenzaron a bajar de altura hasta casi llegar a tierra firme, la pelinegra divisó su casa y cuando la nube ya se quedó completamente quieta, soltó a Goku y saltó de la nube con rapidez.

— ¡Eh! —Le llamó Goku mientras también saltaba.

Milk notó cuando Goku bajó, corrió hacía su casa. El moreno la siguió.

— ¡Milk! —Llamó completamente molesto, siquiera cabía en su rabia, no sabía lo que pasaba con él, sólo sabía que sentía ganas de destrozar algo, romper un mueble o cualquier cosa. Jamás en su vida se había sentido así de _extraño. _

_— _¡Vete de aquí, Son Goku! —Chilló la morena cerrando la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

Goku frunció el cejo y de un empujón abrió la puerta.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta si el que debería estar molesto soy yo? —Gritó parándose frente de ella.

Milk enarcó las cejas y apretó sus puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿tú?! —Gritó eufórica —¿Y por qué demonios deberías estar enojado tú, si tú haz sido quien a golpeado a _mí _amigo y me ha llevado a arrastras hasta la casa? —Preguntó.

Goku se rascó la nuca con fastidio.

— ¡Pues porque tú, tú...! !Pues si quieres vuelve a esa estúpida fiesta y te vas con ese sujeto! —Soltó él sin saber siquiera qué responder. —¡Yo me largo de aquí porque ya me entró hambre! —Gritó sin pensarlo, le hubiese gustado que al llegar a casa hubiesen vuelto a ser las cosas como antes, pero al perecer Milk no lo olvidaría tan fácil. Al parecer Milk _sí _quería quedarse con ese sujeto.

Se giró para salir de la casa e ir a cazar algo o a hacer cualquier otra cosa. Milk saltó por los sofá de la casa y se puso frente a la puerta con rapidez.

— ¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado Son Goku!, ¡quiero saber porqué demonios actúas así! —Ella ya tenía una tesis planteada en su cabeza, pero era demasiado irreal, ¿Goku sintiendo celos? Eso era imposible, él no notaría jamás alguna clase de "coqueteo".

— ¡Pues no sé! —Respondió fastidiado —¡Tengo rabia! —Soltó. —¡Tengo rabia y quiero salir de aquí!

Sin mucha dificultad corrió a Milk de la puerta para salir, sin embargo la pelinegra lo detuvo con sus manos. ¡O no!, ¡claro que no! Goku no se iría de la casa así como así. Lo giró y lo empujó hacía adentro.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó él, ¿es que ella no entendía que _no_ quería estar ahí? —déjame salir.

— No —respondió Milk con rapidez. Él torció la boca y jaló de su brazo, con ello jaló a Milk, frunció el cejo. —Dices que tienes rabia, pues luchemos, así se te quitará la rabia, ¿no?

Él negó.

— No quiero luchar contigo —Respondió Goku con el cejo fruncido, era mucha la rabia que sentía, era como si algo se le quemase dentro y que en cualquier momento explotaría.

— ¿Por qué no?, crees que no soy un contrincante digno para ti, ¿verdad?

Él no se preocupó en mentir, asintió totalmente de acuerdo.

— Pues lo veremos —Agarró firme la muñeca de Goku y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó para que este cayese al suelo. Haciéndole una pobre zancadilla.

Goku dio un paso hacía atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y tropezando con uno de los muebles, cayó hacía atrás y Milk aprovechó aquello para ponerse encima de él a horcadas.

Elevó una ceja sonriendo victoriosa, aunque sabía que esa vez la suerte había estado de su lado, de no ser por los muebles Goku no se hubiese tropezado.

— Eso ha sido suerte —Masculló Goku aun molesto y además fastidiado, ¿por qué no le dejaba salir y ya?

Milk iba a decir algo, pero el pelinegro de un solo movimiento la dejó atrapada, Goku se giró dejando a Milk debajo de él sin escapatoria. Tomó entre sus manos las frágiles muñecas de Milk y con sus pies inmovilizó las piernas de ella para que no le golpease.

Sus rostros quedaron relativamente cercas. Goku miró fijo los ónices negros de ella y luego cerró los ojos para dejarse embriagas por el aroma a lirios que emanaba el cabello de su esposa.

— _Ese _tipo quería robarte —Soltó él, Milk sonrió levemente y enarcó las cejas bastante extrañada por las palabras dichas por su esposo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó. Goku abrió los ojos y la miró con seriedad.

— Quería que fueses de él y no mi esposa **—**Aseguró Goku mirándola fijamente. Ella sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerzas. ¡Ella tenía razón!, ¡Goku estaba celoso! Sonrió levemente.

— Estás celoso —Sacó por conclusión con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

— ¿Cuánto? —Preguntó con las cejas ligeramente enarcadas, no entendía muy bien a qué exactamente se refería su esposa, y mucho menos entendía el por qué sonreía. ¿Acaso toda esta situación le parecía divertido? Porque él estaba lejos de divertirse.

— Celoso —Repitió ella, —pero no debes estarlo —Aseguró dejando de sonreír para acortar poco a poco los centímetros que separaban sus rostros.

Ella rozó sus labios levemente con los de su esposo, fue un corto y pequeño momento en el cuál ambos juntaron sus bocas para luego ser rompido por ella misma.

Goku frunció ligeramente el cejo. Milk tenía el extraño poder de dejarlo sin pensamientos cada que pegaba aquellos dulces labios sobre los de él. Le molestaba que el contacto hubiese durado tan poco, él _quería _más. Sin siquiera pedir permiso se agachó para pegar nuevamente sus labios y sellarlos en un beso. Beso que no era para nada dulce ni suave, los labios de Goku se pegaron a los de Milk casi con furia. Ella quedó completamente sorprendida, aun así no hizo nada para romper el contacto tan húmedo y "rudo". Él intentó profundizar el beso pidiendo permiso con su lengua para entrar a la boca de la pelinegra y recorrerla para poder reconocerla, cosa que hacía cada vez que ellos tenían aquellos encuentros íntimos que había catalogado él mismo como "hacer amor". Ella divertida se resistió a abrir los labios, quería jugar, quería ver -extrañamente -a Goku desesperado.

Él molesto por no ser correspondido en el beso, abrió sus propios labios y mordió casi con rabia los labios de su esposa. Milk cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios para -al fin -darle permiso a Goku para adentrarse con su lengua en su boca. La pelinegra no pudo evitar gemir levemente ante tal arrebato de su esposo.

— No dejaré que te lleve —Aseguró él rompiendo el beso luego de unos segundos para mirarla con seriedad a los ojos, —no dejaré que te vayas con él.

Milk sonrió y con dulzura acarició la mejilla sonrojada de Goku.

— Yo tampoco me iría con él —Aseguró para luego volver a besar los labios de su esposo.

Goku al fin soltó las muñecas frágiles de Milk para bajar sus manos hacía el inicio del vestido de su mujer, Milk al sentir las manos de su esposo acariciar su muslo no pudo evitar suspirar. Se avergonzó ligeramente al darse cuenta a lo que iban a llegar en _ese _mismo lugar. ¡Por Kami-sama que estaban en el piso a la entrada de su casa! Sin embargo, Goku no le dejó seguir pensando en el _dónde _se encontraban, había subido más su mano de lo debido mientras seguía besándola. Soltó un suspiro.

Casi por instinto ella llevó sus manos hacía el pecho bien formado de su esposo, Goku corrió sus pies, dejando libres las piernas de Milk para que éstas pudieran enrollarse en sus caderas y así comenzar con el juego.

Ambas respiraciones se aceleraban de apoco, ambos corazones comenzaron con un latido casi armonioso que provocaban una música inexistente en el aire. Él separó sus labios de los de Milk para luego comenzar un recorrido con sus labios por la blanca y tersa piel de la joven chica. El olor de ella le parecía sumamente embriagador, el sabor dulzón de la piel de Milk le enloquecía realmente, y él sentía como la rabia que momentos antes había sentido, se iba apagando al oír suspirar a su esposa _así _sólo gracias a él. Llegó hasta el cuello de su Milk, blanco y con aquel aroma silvestre que era tan embriagador, sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces mordió aquel lugar hasta sentir algo liquido y tibio salir de la zona dañada.

La había hecho sangrar, pero poco le importaba. Y parecía que a Milk también.

La chica soltó un gemido ahogado y pegó aun más la cabeza de su marido a su cuerpo mientras este bajaba por su hombro succionando y besando.

El pelinegro recordó las risas de aquel sujeto junto con las risas de su esposa, recordó el como muy descaradamente él le había pedido salir a luchar, ¡en su presencia! Le había pedido una cita a ella frente de él, pero... No era como si él no hubiese ido a pelear con _otros _en variadas ocasiones, pero... ¡Era distinto y punto! Milk podía luchar con quien quisiese pero no la quería ver jamás nunca nuevamente cerca de _ese _sujeto.

La sonrisa burlona por parte de "Yoko" o "Zyoko" o como se llamase, pasó por su cabeza atormentándolo. Sin siquiera medir fuerzas rajó por completo el vestido que llevaba la pelinegra puesto, la rabia había vuelto nuevamente. Llegó al hombro de su mujer y comenzó a succionar, como si con aquel gesto dejaría en claro a _ese_ tipo que Milk le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.

— ¡Goku! —Gimió Milk ante el arrebato de su marido.

Goku detuvo al fin su camino de "caricias" para incorporarse y mirar fijamente a Milk. Palideció.

¡¿Qué diablos había hecho?!

La pelinegra tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su vestido hecho trizas, su cuello sangrando levemente y pequeños hematomas decorando su clavícula y hombro desnudo.

— ¡Oh! ¿pero qué hice? —Gritó él levantándose de un golpe del suelo y dando un paso hacía atrás con torpeza. Estaba horrorizado, ¿qué diablos le había hecho a su mujer?

Estaba tan pálido que Milk creyó que se desmayaría, pero no podía decir nada, estaba demasiado... _agitada _como para decirle algo a su esposo y así tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Oh lo lamento mucho, Milk!... ¡Y-yo... Yo no sé qué me pasó! —Trató de excusarse torpemente.

Milk se sentó en el suelo aun agitada y sonrió levemente, Goku se arrodillo frente de ella, asustadísimo. ¡Le había hecho daño a Milk!

— Milk —Susurró casi al punto de la desesperación, ¡no sabía el por qué había actuado así! Todo le parecía tan confuso y tan... Frustrante. —Discúlpame, Milk, por favor.

Milk soltó una leve risita mientras tomaba con vergüenza los tirantes rotos del vestido que el mismo Goku había hecho pedazos.

— No tengo nada que disculparte, Goku —Soltó entre risitas. Goku elevó una ceja extrañado, ¿ahora por qué reía?

— ¿A no?, ¿acaso no te he hecho daño? —Preguntó él mirando aun horrorizado las marcas en la piel de porcelana de Milk, marcas que él había dejado.

Ella negó, y se llevó una mano instintivamente al lugar donde minutos antes Goku había mordido.

— Esto no es nada, créeme que más que molestarme me ha... Me ha agradado —Soltó ella con las mejillas encendidas al máximo.

Goku la miró bastante desconfiado, Milk pensó seriamente que conociendo a Goku él jamás terminaría con su "tarea" si seguía mirando aquellas marcas. Sabiendo que si no hacía algo ahí mismo, aquel extraño "fuego" se apagaría y ya no podría disfrutar aquel raro comportamiento por parte de Goku.

Sin siquiera pensárselo por segunda vez se lanzó al cuello de su esposo para abrazarlo y volver a besarlo con frenesí, Goku extrañado la recibió y correspondió el beso. Pronto logró olvidar las marcas en la piel de su esposa y correspondió el beso casi con el mismo entusiasmo anterior. La tarea de quitarle la ropa a Milk ya no era tan difícil, ya la tenía destrozada desde antes.

Milk sonrió entre medio del beso cuando Goku con manos tiritonas fue hacía el broche del sostén, para él, era toda una odisea desabrocharlos y la mayoría de las veces terminaba rompiéndolos. Ésta no fue la excepción. Milk se sentía expuesta a Goku estando casi por completo desnuda frente a él, en cambio, él aun seguía con casi toda su ropa. Sin pensarlo llevó sus manos al comienzo del Gi anaranjado de él para quitárselo posteriormente. Sus senos desnudos rozaron el pecho desnudo de Goku, sus manos bajaron rápidamente hacía los pantalones de él. Obviaron completamente lo incomoda de la postura, ella encima de él a horcadas, ambos sentados, besándose y acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando Goku penetró a Milk en aquella posición, la pelinegra pensó seriamente que no sería mala idea visitar más seguido a su padre. Y no olvidar invitar a Zyoko en el proceso.

El "plan" de Milk se vio frustrado cuando, una vez que ambos terminaron llegando al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, Goku habló con voz decidida, abrazándola casi con posesión.

— Será mejor que Ox-Satán se haga la idea de venir hacía acá, porque ya no iremos más hacía su castillo, no al menos hasta que _ese _tipo se haya ido del pueblo —Y había sonado tan decidido que ella tuvo que acotar sin siquiera poder chistar.

* * *

_Bueno pues, no sé si esto era lo que esperaban realmente, no tiene lemon, lemon, ¡es que realmente me cuesta escribirlo! Tengo un leve problema con escribir lemon realmente buenos, y más con Goku de por medio, es que su personalidad no me da para uno. ¡Lamento eso realmente u.u! Aunque espero que de cualquier modo lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Voy a ser sincera, ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir. Los celos es un sentimiento bastante difícil de sentir, es decir, si eres como yo y obviamente como Goku, jamás notarás cuando una persona tiene segundas intenciones con algo que es "tuyo" Como en este caso notó Goku muy a pesar y con algo bastante estúpido xD El punto es que era difícil hacer que Goku notase las segundas intenciones del OC que creé para darle celos al personaje principal. _

_Espero que haya quedado de todos modos bien. _

_Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias a todas por sus Comentarios! Realmente me han ayudado mucho para seguir, sobre todo porque estoy pasando por unos momentos bastantes complicados, pero qué se le va a hacer, así es la vida y si no tuviera altos y bajos sería aburrida. Como sea. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Esto está dedicado a todas ustedes que me han dejado Review's. _

_¡Esperaré sus **comentarios**! _

_Saludos y espero que estén bien. Cuídense, besos y abrazos._

_Jell :A _


End file.
